The Hidden Secret of the Dwarves
by Everlastingsakura
Summary: Dis heard the cries of her heart giving the chance to find the abandon elf babe at the lake and refusing to leave her, she raises her as her own, naming her Aria. As the years pass Aria seems to posses gifts and when she foresees her uncle in the journey to reclaim Erebor she makes plans to follow, though little does she know her path will cross with a certain elf prince.
1. twenty years before Smaug

'_Thoughts_'

**"Dwarfish"**

"_Elvish_"

"Common"

I don't own the hobbit or anything just my own OC. i dont own the pic either i just photoshop the eye lol

* * *

**~ Twenty years before Smaug~**

The night was clam with cold soft winds blowing, rustling the leaves of the far distant trees that stood across from the lake, the moonlight shining down on the lake making it glitter as if it were cover with white jewels. The heavy sounds of footsteps vibrating through the wooden floorboards making them creak and moan.

"Come on sister we must head back," the rough voice of the long black hair dwarf called out shifting the large rolled fur on his shoulder. His blue eyes fixed on his sister who seemed engrossed by the lake that she did not responded, "What is it that your looking for?" he questioned dropping the rolled fur, placing it by his feet and walking to stand next to her, looking out to the horizon as silence fell between them. He let out a deep sigh after a while of looking and finding nothing. His breath visible in the cold air. It was mid winter in Erebor with harsh winds blowing through out the day only calming at night. Even stepping out in layered coats and furs wasn't enough to fight off the cold, "Dis," He hissed in annoyance putting his large stubby hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention towards him. Her expression filled with confusion, blue eyes shining with curiosity. Dis was a year younger than him while Frerin, their brother, was three years younger. Her appearance taking after him, black long hair peachy smooth skin with bright blue eyes. The only difference was the sideburns that ran along her jaw line stopping before reaching her chin, something all she dwarves had, "Don't you hear it?" She whispered looking back at the glittering waters and making haste to move more to the outer edges of the docks that lay just below of Dale, by passing the small wooden huts the traders had come to make in order to sleep in and ignoring the curses utter by her brother.

"I don't hear anything," He called out shuffling to lift the rolled fur and quickly running after her.

"A babe is crying," She informed him coming to a stop at the last outer walkway, "There!" she cried out pointing a short chubby finger at the abandon boat that seem to be floating freely in the middle of the lake, "Thorin, there is a babe in that boat we must rescue it," She exclaimed reaching over to her brother, grabbing him by the collar pulling him along to the nearest boat only releasing him when she lowered herself in it.

"Are you mad stealing a boat!" Thorin scolded dropping the rolled fur to the floor crossing his arms across his chest looking pointly at his sister below him, watching her ready the boat, "I don't even hear a babe crying, What makes you so sure there's even a babe?" he questioned but found himself hopping in the boat as well knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise, she was to stubborn "Your just going to get us in trouble with father," he mumble grabbing the ors to begin rowing, forgetting the rolled fur at the dock.

"Her heart is crying, I can hear it," She answer her gaze fixed on the boat that was now close. He watched her stand, wobbling side to side to the front of their boat.

"If there is a babe it will be dead by now, Dis, it wouldn't survive in this harsh winter," Thorin whisper softly sadness seeping through with his words as he lowered his gaze to the boats bottom bracing himself for the worst.

"Your wrong," He heard her reply drawing his gaze to meet her blue eyes that were shinning with hope, a smile playing at her lips, "She has been graced by Mahal himself, He allowed me to hear her cries so that I may save her"

Thorin open his mouth, but stopped when he saw her outstretched her hand grabbing at the abandon boat and pulling it close, he could see her eagerness when she leaned over it. A wide smile plaster on her face once she had a small bundle in her arms. Thorin gave his sister a confused look never had he seen her like this, it was certainly a whole different side that he never knew existed, the way she cuddle the babe, caressing it's check and showering it with light kisses.

"I take it, it's alive," He stated leaning in just enough to see its pale smooth skin and locks of midnight hair.

"She is still warm," She answer looking up catching his blue eyes as her hand slowly slid off the blanket off the sleeping babes head, giving her brother full view of her small pointy ears, "An Elf!" he exclaimed angrily, "Put it back, Dis," he warned her, eyes narrowing and anger clear in his voice.

"I will not!"

"You can't keep her!"

"Says who?" She questioned, also narrowing her eyes at him, her hold on the babe tightens. Thorin took a deep breath closing his eyes and willing himself to relax before reopening them once more.

"You, yourself have only seen twenty-three winters, you're to young to raise a babe!"

"I'm more mature than you, that's for sure"

"The Elves have abandon her for a reason," He explained looking off into the dark forest to where just beyond it laid Mirkwood before returning his gaze to her, "Think about it sister, Elves treasure their newborns, to see that they have left this one out in mid-winter says something is wrong with the babe"

"Wrong!?" Dis scoffed, turning her head away, sticking her chin in the air in defiance and disagreement, "I would say something was wrong with the parents! Abandoning their babe in mid winter to die a slow death! Where is the so call integrity of the Elves many speak of?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Dis, were all still hurting from Ma's death, but this is not the answer," He voices softly with affection, he knew the pain of losing their mother five months ago still burn within her, the grief and loss still too raw for her to move on or forget. Dis lowered her head, blue eyes visibly watering, blurring her vision in hearing her brother words. She cleared her throat of the lump that had been forming and looked at her brother.

"I'm not using this babe to forget the pain, Thorin," She explained, "I'm saving her, making her my own fore she has already claimed my heart"

"What of father and grandfather? They would want you to return her back to the elves"

"Not if you convince them otherwise," She smoothly stated looking at him with eyes he knew all to well. He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a small yawn and little small whining noises, "Oh, Thorin look at her eyes! Such precious eyes!" Dis exclaimed in awe turning her body slightly so that he too may see them and he did. There looking at him were the oddest looking pair of eyes, the left one was a darkest grey with blue while the other one was the lightest of purple, a violet color yet they held such life and beauty that even he couldn't deny it. The dwarves weren't know to take in outsiders as their own, yet here was his sister cradling an babe of Elven kind whispering promises of love, protection and a place among their family, hushing its small whimpering noises with her deep humming.

Thorin found himself sighing deeply and grabbing the ors to begin rowing the boat back to the decks knowing deep within him that he wouldn't regret this no matter how much he wanted too, "She will be named Aria"

**~Ten years before Smaug~**

"Thorin! Frerin" Dis shouted the tray she had been carrying clanging to the cold marble stone, the food it had carried spilling. She rushed forward grabbing her little girl by the shoulders making her gasp and scream her colored eyes no longer clouded all in white like they had been a while ago. Aria looked up to see her mothers worry expression and lowered her gaze to the wooden horse she'd taken from Bruin. It wasn't long before Aria felt hot tears trail down her cheeks. She reaching over rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, stifling small sobs. It didn't matter what Bruin said, she was her mother's daughter. Dis drawled in Aria placing her beneath her bosoms to comb stubby fingers through her soft hair. The sound of footsteps reaching both of their ears as two bulking looking, dwarf men pushed through the door each holing an axe in their hands.

"What! What is it!" A short stubby dwarf called with a dangerous glint in his blue eyes his small beard braided in one while his long wild black hair was tied back.

"What is wrong!" Thorin shouted standing in a fighting stance and scanning the room.

"Uncles," a hoarse muffled voice came from within Dis's arms making one of the black hair dwarf lower his axe, his expression softening in hearing his niece.

"What happen?" Thorin questioned looking at both his sister and niece, hugging each other, his gaze shifting to the spilled mess on the floor. The youngest dwarf crouched down laying the axe next to him and opening his arms wide open seeing Aria's small frame unattached herself from his sister, to flung herself into his arms. Out of both her uncles Frerin was the fun one always smiling and playing with Aria while Thorin was a tad more serious though Aria knew it didn't mean he loved her any less. "Now tell your favorite uncle what happen?" he asked making Thorin shoot him a glare before returning to help his sister to her feet.

"Bruin said I wasn't a dwarf!" Aria accused and just on time a small voice echoed in the room.

"Your not even a dwarf!" It shouted making them all turn around to see a bulk dwarf child with red eyes and nose, wiping the oncoming snot on his sleeve.

"You already told me that!" Aria responded quickly eyes watering again turning her gaze to Thorin, "Tell'em uncle, tell'em I am so"

Thorin sigh, slipping his axe into his belt and averting his gaze away from his niece unable to see such an expression on the bairn.

"I did not! Your so strange!" The dwarf child argued before running away his small footsteps echoing down the hall.

"I'm a dwarf, right?" Aria asked looking at the three of them in questioned.

"By blood no, but Balin says you have the sprit of one, " Thorin responded earning him a scornful look from his sister and soon guilt consumed him in hearing a burst of cries come from his niece.

"Aria it does not matter what you are but who you are," Frerin said in a hushing voice, then looked to Thorin with narrowed eyes, "Right Thorin?"

Aria sniffles and gazes over to her uncle waiting his response, "He is right," he assured a smile pulling at his lips in seeing her colored eyes brighten which in return earned him a wide smile from Aria, "Come let us find someone to clean the mess your Ma has made," Frerin continued looking at both Thorin and Dis pointly that said he will be filled in later before wrapping an arm around Aria's shoulders, now that they were almost the same height, and walked out of the room leaving a distraught she dwarf behind. Thorin watched his sister clutch the wooden horse in her hands staring at the doorway.

"Dis," He called out putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"I always thought it was a coincidence, her telling me that Herald would be wounded in the hunt, Gartha burning herself in the furnace, Grain finding himself a she dwarf," Dis whispered softly not wanting to believe it, yet in some way she knew her little girl would be different the moment she had saved her that cold night.

"You think she has the gift of foresight and doesn't know it," Thorin asked in disbelief and scoffed in imaging the child held that kind of power, it couldn't be possible.

"No I do not think she has it, I know she does, brother"

**~ Eight years before Smaug~**

"Aria!" Frerin screamed trying to hold her wrist keeping her from thrashing around and hurting herself as more dwarfs rushed in to help keep her still, which only caused her to thrash more wildly and scream more loudly.

"Make them stop!" Aria cried out, kicking and screaming, "Please, uncle, make their voices stop!" She pleaded looking at her uncle in desperation and for the first time ever Frerin felt helpless unable to help, his heart aching in seeing her in this manner. It had started over a few months ago Aria claimed she kept hearing voices in her head and was afraid she was going mad as days and weeks went by that it had gotten worst. There were times she was silent, calm and at peace, but then suddenly she would scream clutching her head and thrash around like if she was trying to throw the voices out. Thorin came rushing in gently pushing aside the rest of the dwarfs making his way to grab Aria right shoulder, His sister waiting outside unable to see her child bare this pain. Over the last five years Aria had learned to gain some control of her Foresight with Thorin and Frerin's guidance. Her great grand and grandfather had order her never to step foot outside of Erebor, that it wouldn't be safe of her and if others learned of her gift they fear others would name a price for her. The dwarfs in Erebor had learned in time of her gift making some of them wary of her presence at first, but nonetheless care and loved her greatly.

"Aria," Thorin called, colored eyes shifting to look at him pleading for help, "What are the voices saying," he asked carefully suspecting it was another gift she had.

"I can't…I can't," Aria cried out shaking her head and shutting her eyes tightly.

"Try," Thorin demanded earning a glare from Frerin but he ignored it, "Take a deep breath and concentrate"

Aria took a deep breath, willing her body to relax, "Their talking about me," She whispered, "One is saying, How unfortunate it was that Ma found me," She quickly added, taking a deep breath once more and opening her colored eyes. A small gasp escaping from an older she dwarf with white hair. All three of them fixed their gazes to her as she lowered her gazed to the floor.

"Dilda?" Frerin questioned in confusion.

"I'm sorry," Dilda rushed out raising her gaze to meet Frerin's then flickering her gaze to Thorin's, "I didn't mean to think that way, It just popped in my-"  
"Wait, you just thought about it, you never once said it out loud," Thorin question turning around to stand in front Dilda that stood just about a few inches smaller than him.

"Yes," She squeaked out. Thorin mutter under his breath turning to see Aria sitting up on her bed with a hand on her head.

"Everyone OUT!" Thorin roared making all the dwarfs scurry out, "Dis get in here," He called to the still open door as Dis came through it, closing the door behind her and coming to her daughters side grabbing her small thin hand in her large ones, "She can read minds, Dis," Thorin revealed rubbing his temples before pacing around the room, fear overwhelming him for the first time, thinking of the worst if Aria were unable to control this gift.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Frerin defended looking at their niece with a smile, who had her head lowered in hearing her uncles disappointment, "She just different Thorin"

"DIFERENT!" He roared turning sharply in time to see Aria flinch at his raised voice. He took a deep breath in attempt to calm down, "Her eye color is what we call different, her gifts are unworldly," He whispered out harshly. If word got out of Aria's gifts, Thorin knew enemies will come knocking on their doors and he could not bare the thought of her falling to the wrong hands should they not be able to protect her.

"I'll learn to control it," Aria answered desperately hopping off the bed and releasing her mothers hand, standing in front of Thorin and looking down at him pleadingly.

"She can control it Thorin just give her time," Dis added pleadingly

"Please don't abandon me, uncle," Aria whispered. Thorin released a sigh his tense shoulders sagging as he quickly reached out to his niece to draw her in his arms.

"Abandon you? How can you think I will ever abandon you," Thorin whispered softly in her hair. It's true he hadn't agreed at first in keeping the babe but he didn't regret convincing his father and grandfather, She became the hidden secret of the dwarves, theirs to love and protect, to keep safe, "You are kin, Aria, one of us"

**~Two years before Smaug~**

They sat on the cold floor of the wide room that is used to train the young dwarves. Thorin looked over to Aria seeing her eat away the apple he had given her. Over the past years he and Frerin had help her with her gifts, to hone them and control them making them answer to her will though her foresight at times refused her called, but it was something that did not bother any of them.

"Grandfather has agreed with my request to have Guth forge me a sword," Aria stated turning her gaze to look at her uncle in question, "Do you happen to know what changed his mind?" She asked a knowing smile pulling at her lips. Thorin, Thráin, and Thrór have long been against of her having weapons to call her own yet Thorin still taught her how to fight, Dis was completely against of her even learning how to fight much less receive a weapon while Frerin seemed to always stand on neutral ground.

"No not really," Thorin said uninterested turning away not wanting her to see the truth in his eyes.

"How strange, fore he said that my fighting skills have reached his ears almost everyday," Aria responded in a teasing manner, earning her a low growl in frustration and mumbling about how nobody seems to be able to keep their lips locked, "And the only one to be able to see him constantly would be you and Ma," Aria pressed. She had been training the past five years with her Uncle who taught her everything he knew even some of the other dwarves had offer some guidance, "And I know for certain it wasn't Ma"

"Yes well, it's almost hard to believe how good of a fighter you've become, though there's still so much you could learn," Thorin admitted turning his gaze back to his niece, no longer seeing the small child he remember who ran around the halls in fits of laughter, no, before him now sat a full grow young lady with mid night hair that passed her shoulders, gold beads slipped in with braids, showing her status as one of the Durin line, her pale smooth skin put even the moon to shame, "But, you wont have to wait for Guth to make you one"

Aria tilted her head to the side her rosy pink lips forming a frown and before she could ask Thorin rose to his feet calling out to Duin who came shuffling in holding two sheath weapons in his arms. Aria quickly rose to her feet walking towards both dwarves, biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming in excitement. Thorin took one of them and unsheathing it to reveal a nice short curve blade gleaming under the light of the torches and just where the blade ended by the hilt was the Durin's crest engraved. Thorin looked up to see Aria in complete awe, he took a deep breath before placing the long black hilt in her hands, seeing her weight it and give some practice swings. He had forge them with the last of mithril he had left, shaping them like the Elven blades he had seen though he made these's a little longer, knowing they would be great weapons for her.

"It's beautiful, Uncle," Aria whispered breathless careful running the tips of her fingers along the edge of the blade afraid to she would ruin such beauty.

"That's not all," Thorin continued reaching over to unsheathe the other handing it to her, "Connect them," he order. Aria frown but did as she was asked connecting them by their hilt, hearing a clicking noise and soon realizing that it had become a double sword staff, "I know much trouble it gives you to choose between a blade and a staff," He explained as Aria stepped away twirling the sword staff in her hands, trying to get the feeling her new weapon before disconnecting them and handing them over once again to her uncle seeing him sheath the twin blades in the white and silver scabbard, "This way you won't have to choose"

"Thank you uncle," Aria expressed softly leaning down to press a soft kiss to his temple.

"Just don't tell your Ma she'll come at me with her famous fraying pan," He grumbled before hearing Aria's light laughter.

**~The day Smaug Attacks~**

Spring had come to the Lonely Mountain and that meant more traders would be coming in to the docks. The gleaming and flickering of the torches providing the only source of light with in Erebor, the sounds of the dwarves hammers echoing mixing with the voices of those who walked through the halls busy with their own chores. The tension was in the air and was seen in the King's movements. It had been over a month now that Aria had a small glimpse of a vision, a vision that fore told that Dale and Erebor would fall into fire.

"Have you not been able to See anything, Aria?" Thrór asked glancing down below to the side from where he sat on his white stone throne, seeing Aria standing up straight in her light blue dress, her twin blades strapped on her back and hair braid to the side that now just passed her waist, her gold beads still in her hair, shining brightly. Aria shook her head looking up to meet her great-grandfather blue hues, seeing him rub his hands together, something he does constantly in not being able to hold gold. At times when he's not needed he could be found in the Golden Room where piles of gold just kept getting bigger. She had seen how his love for gold consumed him everyday, slowly taking a hold of his mind that it frighten her.

"Forgive me, my lord, I haven't been able to see anything," She replied softly lowering her gaze to the floor as Thrór waved his hand, dismissing her apology. Aria had tried time and time again trying to See anything, but nothing came making her grow in frustration taking out her anger at night cursing in her mother tongue Khuzdul and destroying her room. No one knew when the disaster will fall upon them not even Aria, fore her vision hadn't shown enough, But it only took a time of two months or less for her visions to come true. Thrór had given order to all his people to prepare, hiding their ponies and wagons filled with their belongings within the forest, guards left to live there to look after them. Thrór even sent word to the Elven king asking for assistance if he should need it, the reply was quick, but the Elven king agreed in helping if we should ever need it. He gave a loud sigh making Aria raise her head, seeing that he now stood in front of her. She quickly bowed her head and kneeled down, sitting on her heals. Thrór reached out placing his large hand on her shoulder, leaning down to press a small kiss to her temple.

"Do not worry Aria, there are somethings that aren't meant to be seen," He whispered softly before turning to leave walking down the hall. Aria raised her head to see him go turning to his left where it lead to the Golden Room.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ma!" Aria whined as she turned the dough with her bare hands white power puffing into the air with each turn, "Why must I stay and cook here, while I could be in my room trying to See" Aria grumble looking at her mother pointly as she sat in a chair across from her chopping the meat with a butcher knife.

"You need to learn to cook at some point, Aria," She scolded her blue eyes narrowing and wiping her hands on her white apron that was suppose to keep her yellow dress clean, but failed to do so, "Besides all you do is stay in that ruined room of yours, …you know I don't think it'll last much longer if you keep destroying it"

"Then let me go on the hunting trip with uncle Thorin and Frerin today"

Dis gave a loud sigh as Aria lowered her head, ashamed for asking knowing she been do so for a while, "You know very well your suppo-"

"Suppose to stay within the gates of Erebor and never step foot outside, I know," Aria stated matter of fact. She had stood at the balcony this afternoon seeing the city of Dale thrive with excitement and laughter, seeing a child below fly his red dragon kite up in the air before she had been dragged down below to the kitchen.

"And for all middle-earth take off your weapons, nobody is going to attack you in the kitchen!" Dis exclaimed before leaving with a large plate full of cooked meat.

Aria snorted mumbling under breath, "You never know when a certain she dwarf will come at you with a frying pan."

Aria returned in cutting up pieces of the dough, rolling them into a ball and placing them in the flat pan before taking it to the furnace sliding it in the oven made of brick seeing the flames dance wildly, hearing the wood creak as the fire consumed it, to soon turn it to ash. Aria stared at the flames, the mix of yellow and red coming together, beckoning her to come closer. She tilted her head side ways as if in a trance and without realizing it she reached out to touch the burning hot fire, her fingers playing, when her vision blurred images of a forest below came rushing in, the lake and the docks blurring into one, the city of Dale coming in close before seeing the last image of a red dragon kite and a flash of yellow eyes entering her mind seeing them glint with evil.

"Aria!" Dis shouted out running to grab her daughter's hand grabbing a wet cloth on the way and dragging her to a bucket of cool water, emerging Aria's hand inside. Dis looked up in time to see her daughter eyes return to their normal color as the white dissipated. Aria shook her head closing her eyes and reopening them when she felt her mother resurface her hand, gently removing the cloth, expecting to see blacken and burn flesh, but was surprise when she saw nothing, "Aria…" Dis breath out.

"A dragon is coming," Aria squeaked out catching her mother's attention tuning sharply to look up to Aria, "A dragon is coming!" Aria yelled out loud enough for everyone. The clatter of pots and pans hitting the floor, the sounds of footsteps running as the dwarves screams echoed in the halls. Dis grabbed Aria's hand pulling her along, squeezing through the crowd.

"DRAGON!" Thorin shouted from above them, warning all the unaware dwarves below causing them to scream in horror as they all began to run for safety. The sound of the dragon's roar reaching Aria's ears, hearing it blow out its great fire breath outside of Erebor. Aria halted in her steps, releasing her mother's hand to turn around screaming out for her uncle, a scream that never reached him as her voice was drowned it out by the screams.

"Aria!" Frerin called out reaching out to grab her hand and tug her back to where his sister stood calling for them to hurry.

"Uncle Frerin, Thorin is still up there, grandfather, and great grand!" Aria exclaimed struggling to free herself from his grip. He reached out grabbing her braid and pulling at it harshly enough for her to lean down, drawing her attention to him.

"You must lead our kin to safety, that is your duty!" He order reaching over cupping her face in his hand to give Aria a quick kiss on the forehead before pushing her and Dis away as he himself ran the other direction. Aria stood straight taking in a deep breath and releasing it, knowing that Uncle Frerin was right.

"Everyone follow me!" She yelled taking her mother's hand in hers to head in the direction where Thorin had shown her the secret door, "We must hurry!"

Group of dwarves rushed out the door running and screaming in hearing the flap of wings in the air, the tumbling of stones crumbling to the ground, the crackling of fire as the people of Dale screams reached their ears, black smoke rising above consuming all of the great city. Aria lead them to the hidden boats getting them safely across, feeling hopeless and useless in seeing her home being overtaken by fire and a filthy serpent of a dragon, claiming it as his own.

"What will we do now? Our home is lost, we have no where to go," A she dwarf voiced out in fear, hope abandoning her, "We're doom, forsaken by Mahal himself," she exclaimed as they reached the shore of the forest leading to Mirkwood. Aria opened her mouth to deny it, wanted to comfort the she-dwarf yet she found herself she could not, not when her heart was screaming the exact same words. Her mother seeming to know what her daughter was feeling spoke encouraging words with such confidence and fierceness, relighting the spark within all their hearts with determination and resolution. They all stood there for a time, hoping to see more survivors, to see if more boats were to reach them fore it meant there was a chance loved ones were in them and when more boats appeared in the distance rowing right towards them everyone was up by the edge of the water waiting eagerly to see who came. Aria took in a sharp breath holding her mother's hand as tightly as she could, demanding herself to know they were alive, they were the strongest dwarves, they wouldn't leave to Mahal's Great Hall, in Mandos, no not them. The boats pulled in to the shore the many dwarves aboard them climbing out, screaming out names, searching. It is then that Aria could see the four dwarves that had stayed behind making her knees buckled underneath her as relief washed over her, her eyes watering, rimming with red. Her shaky hand reaching out in hearing her name being called out in worry. Thorin and Frerin taking a hold of her in their arms, Frerin reaching over to draw in Dis, they were together and safe. Thráin's and Thrór hands rest on her shoulders.

"The dragon has taken Erebor," Thorin announced releasing Aria, stepping away in order to face his people, seeing the hopelessness in their eyes, "We will make camp here for the night, tomorrow we will head to Mirkwood to see if the Elven king would then help us"

"Then? Did he not come to Erebor?" Aria called out unraveling herself from her uncles and mother arms, confusion making her frown not understanding, the Elven king had sent word in agreement to help. Thorin looked away ignoring her question and turning to a few dwarf men ordering them to retrieve the hidden wagons and ponies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you do not leave dwarf, we have orders to attack!" Aria heard the elf bark, his eyes narrowing down at her uncle in disgust. She shifted in the wagon keeping the blanket over her head in a hood.

"Then what about supplies, food? If you will not have us inside," Thorin argued earning a glare from the elf as arrows were knotted in bows to point down at him.

"I will not repeat myself again, dwarf," the elf hissed. Aria made moved for her swords but was stopped by her grandfather. In seeing that Thorin made no moved to leave the guards lifted their arrows pointing them where Aria and rest of their kin waited at the foot of the bridge.

"Thorin!" Thráin shouted in command making his son growl under his breath, glaring up at the elf.

"You will regret ever turning us away," Thorin threaten turning away sharply to walk back to his people and climbing in next to Aria, "Let us move!" Thráin order. They walk forward, leaving the ruins of Dale and Erebor behind where fire still blaze with black smoke rising to the skies for all to see. Aria looked behind her in pain where Erebor stood. It was the place she ever knew, the place she had grew up, years of precious memory laid there, now that they were run out by the dragon never to return to it, guilt consumed her in not having being able to See it, not being able to help her kin, in asking her mother countless times permission to leave it and now that she has, Aria wishes nothing more than to return.

"Look ahead, Aria, where our future awaits, not behind where the pain of what is now our past lays," Frerin stated giving her a side glance to see her comply, "We need to be strong, for our kin"

"Yes, uncle," Aria whispered softly turning around to face the path before them.

* * *

_Home is behind, the world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread,_

_Through shadow to the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow, Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade._

**-known as Pippins song**

* * *

First try at a whole Hobbit story so please be kind and do tell me what you think. byebye (^.^)/'


	2. The 92 years after Smaug, part one

'_Thoughts_'

"**Dwarfish**"

"_Elvish_"

"Common"

* * *

**okay so In the years 6 years there a song i went off of it's called Helvegen by Warduna if you want to see what i was trying describe more so the ending make sure its the 7:12 long , the so called lyrics in the story i made.**

**oh and i know Smaug stayed in Erebor for 171 years but for my story it will 92 years Fili and Kili will be the same age.**

**I added some more stuff for this one cuz i realized i didnt really show much last chapter.**

I want to say **_Thank you_** to those of you who **_followed and favorite_** my story it mean a lot.

and _**THANK YOU VERY MUCH**_ to:

**Beachchick3: **_Thanks i have actually been looking for something like this to read but they don't have any that catch my attention so i decided to write my own. Thank you im glad you like it! :) And you'll see Her grow more as years pass by and certain events happen! yes i made her young and thats something i thought needed to be fore certain reasons that you will see, but i hope you keep enjoying the story! Glad you saw the picture took me hours to find it and hours to photoshop the eye :/_

**_Ireth (Guest):_**_ I'm glad you like it \(^.^)/ I know what you mean it hard to find stories that draw you attention especially if your a picky reader like me ^^'_

**_MidnightTales357, _****Cap3R, Savarra**

_Thanks also to **queenofborkenhearts** (i believe tell me if im wrong) who added my story her OC community._

* * *

**~A Year After Smaug~ **

She reached over opening the wooden door to the tavern, stepping into the warm air, eyes spotting the dwarf that had sent for her, making his way towards her and straightening out his black tunic. The Blue Mountains was the place where the dwarfs had settled. A place where the winter season was just like winter in Erebor, reminding Aria of home. Below the mountain to its left laid the vast trees of the Wild Forrest and to the right was a thriving human city. Life in the Blue Mountains was hard, yet in a month's time other dwarves arrived and increase their numbers making their small village a thriving one. Even so, with their village now assembled, no one forgot the lives they once had in Erebor, the riches they had posses, not even their king, Thrór, would let go of the past.

"We can have all our riches once more, if not in Erebor then we must reclaim Moria!" Thrór roared lifting his tankard of ale in the air to the small group of dwarves that sat around him before chugging the ale down and slamming the tankard on the table.

"How long has he been like this?" Aria asked with a sigh looking down to one of her uncles' dearest friend and adviser. His small brown eyes staring at her with worry as he stroke his long brown and grey beard.

"Hasn't moved since mid day," The dwarf replied, looking over once more to where their king still sat, "Should I get Thorin?"

Aria shook her head, Thorin and Frerin had enough on their plate, "No I can handle it, but thank you Balin," She replied softly reaching over to grasp his shoulder giving it a light squeeze and sending him a small smile.

"If ye think so"

Her gaze turned back to Thrór an unsettling feeling coming over her. Thrór had changed even more since Smaug attacked Erebor, his mind became clouded, unable to think with reason as his hunger and need for gold continued to consume him, driving him half mad. All he did now was spend his time at their village's tavern drinking ale until he was drowning in it and the task of getting him out was near impossible.

"My lord, perhaps t'is time to retire for the night," Aria cautiously stated. Her hand slowly grasping his right shoulder while the other reaches out to pry his fingers off the tankard. Thrór grunted hearing his drinking companions give a loud laugh before ducking away to leave. Thrór growled and hiccup batting away the small hands with his large ones.

"I'm no child for you to order around," He scolded with a glare. His word slurring as he looked up at her, "I'm your King and I do as I please," Aria quickly retreated her hands and bowed her head moving to kneel besides him, so he was now looking down at her rather than up, "Look at where we are now! No longer are we the mighty and noble dwarves we had been! Degraded to nothing!" Thrór cried out fling his arms around wildly, hiccupping once again and bringing the tankard to his lips, surprising himself when he found it empty. Aria took a deep breath understanding her great grand feelings though the way of his copping was unagreeable. Thorin and Frerin were making the best of it, putting aside their feelings and above all, their pride to work at a man smith shop in the city, even Thráin went to work the fields in picking vegetables, if it meant putting food on the table. Aria had offered to take a job but the three Dwarf men had refused, saying that she shouldn't leave the village under no circumstances and she oblige. The sting of pain and guilt still raw when remembering her persistence to step outside the gates of Erebor.

"Yet you still have the most valuable gem of all, my lord," Aria spoke softly lifting her gaze slightly to see Thrór tired blue orbs starting at her.

"And where is it?" He asked confusion clear on his face, "Since I can assure you I have no more gems."

"T'is family," Aria responded encouragingly, placing her small hand over his. Thrór threw Aria a baffled look before breaking out into a mocking laugh. The tavern silencing as all eyes gazed upon them.

"An elf speaks of family to me when knowing she, herself is not of my blood and never will be," He hissed with resentment, unable to feel guilt when he saw Aria's smile disappear, retracting her hand, eyes swirling with hurt and rimming red.

"Thrór!" a fairly tall aggressive looking dwarf exclaimed behind him in disbelief, already stepping forward, stopping only when Aria raised her hand. She took in a shaky breath, clearing her throat; reminding herself that right now he wasn't the great grandfather she had come to know in Erebor.

"T'is all right, Dwalin, t'is the ale talking," Aria tried to assured gazing up to catch Dwalin's eyes. Balin standing close to his little brother to hold him back. Thrór reached out cupping Aria face in his large hands. His eyes filled with sorrow and pain, looking at her desperately.

"Why weren't you able to See, how come it didn't let you See," He whisper desperately, leaning down to rest his forehead on her shoulder. Aria's tin arms encircling slowly around him in hearing sniffles and sobs escape from his lips. Her heart aching at seeing her great grandfather, a once proud dwarf full of honor and bravery was reduce to a crying drunken dwarf. It's no secret that Erebor had been his life, his pride and without it, he was lost to his despair.

"Some things aren't meant to be Seen"

**~Two Years After Smaug~**

"Don't run ahead, Aria!" Thorin scolded watching his niece run ahead of them trying to follow the deer trail they had found. Aria raised her hand in the air showing him she had heard, her concentration and gaze still on the ground. Both dwarves picking up their pace in order to catch up to her.

"Oh, Come on Thorin, lighten up t'is her first time out of the village and learning to hunt," Frerin reasoned a smile playing at his lips when his gaze fell on Aria, her light yellow long sleeve dress dancing in the air, her twin blades strapped on her back. They had come down from the Blue Mountains to the Wild Forrest and it had taken Frerin two weeks to convince Thorin in letting Aria join them. He would have convinced him sooner if it weren't for his sister, who thought it was her duty to fill Thorin's mind with horrendous images. Thorin grunted shooting Frerin a glare, before raising his brow at his little brother.

"Then why do you seem in such a hurry to catch up to her?" He questioned. Both brothers quicken their pace when realizing their niece was no longer within their eyesight. Frerin laughed, eyes roaming the forest trees trying to catch sight of the yellow dress.

"I don't seem to understand your question? Fore I can assure you this is how I normally walk," Frerin argued reaching over to his back, grabbing both of his throwing axes. The heads curved sharply as the back of it stretched even more to form a sharp point like an ice picket, the neck was long and wrapped in black leather.

"Oh, then you taking out your weapons is nothing," Thorin said coming to a halt in front of his brother, who also stopped. His blue eyes settle on Frerin straining his hearing hoping to hear light footsteps.

"I can't see her," Frerin said seriously; smile fading and gripping his axes tightly.

"I can't hear her," Thorin added. Both dwarves stood looking at each for a moment longer before turning around.

"Aria!" They both yelled running towards the last place they had seen her, "Aria!"

**_"_****_Abbad!"_** They heard the shout come from just beyond some bushes. Thorin and Frerin running at full speed to see her keeling in front of a massive wounded gray wolf, "T'is in pain," she informed them looking to her uncles with worry.

"Aria, get away, now!" Thorin order. He drew his bow and knotted in an arrow, pointing it at the animal that gave a low whine. Aria frowned reaching out to slowly pet the wolfs head, scratching behind it's ears, not hearing her uncle words. She couldn't imagine the pain the wolf was feeling wondering how long it had lay there in pain before she came. Her eyes flicker to the open gash on its side, blood matting the fur and spilling to the ground.

"Aria!" Frerin whispered out harshly and before both uncles had the chance to move her, a small gasp escaped her lips. The deep burning pain washing over her, biting her lower lip to keep from screaming. Her forearms were cover in small black lines and when they disappeared the pain eased slightly. The gray wolf stirred slowly rolling over on to its belly, yellow eyes gleaming in the sunlight. Frerin and Thorin reached forward grabbing their niece by her arms to pull her behind them.

"She won't hurt us," Aria called out in a reassuring manner putting her hand on Thorin's shoulder, "We need to close the wound, we must take her home"

"How are you sure it wont hurt us?" Frerin questioned, slowly turning looking up at Aria.

"She told me," She replied, tapping her index finger to her temple. Frerin looked at her in surprise, straightening his stance and putting away his axes. Thorin gave him a look of disbelief, "You can read their minds also?"

"Always could, though there weren't many animals in Erebor I could talk to except the ravens"

"Then what was she doing to you?" Thorin argued still keeping his eyes and arrow on the wolf. Aria turned to look at the wolf's yellows eyes once more, frowning slightly and tilting her head confusion clear on her face.

"I did that," She asked the wolf in disbelief, "No, I wasn't aware I was able to do that"

"Do what?" Thorin demanded making Aria turn to him and bow her head.

"She says I took the pain from her," Aria revealed gaze lowered to the ground, "She says she can help me"

Frerin looked at Aria in awe before bursting out in a loud laugh reaching over the grab Aria's braid tugging it light, a sign for her to come to his level. Aria complies, kneeling in front of him. He cupped her face in both of his hands and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"You, Aria, are indeed a surprise," He concluded. He turned to Thorin who slowly lowered the bow, unknotting the arrow to place back in the quiver. It has been about seventeen summer's now that Aria had found her gift to read minds. The years in teaching her how to control something he had no idea how to control had been difficult and it often ended with him being scolded at by Frerin and Dis. Thorin knew he had not the strength nor the time to help with this new founded gift. His eyes flicker to the wolf and to Aria, coming to a decision that he knew Aria read by now from the way she pressed her lips to keep from smiling.

"Tell me where do you stand with elves," Thorin asked the gray in serious tone.

**~Three Years After Smaug~**

"She worries about you three," Dis whispered out to the three dwarves who stood over Aria's sleeping form in one of the kitchen chairs. Her head lying on folded arms. Plates full of food had been set nicely on the table with tankards of ale and white candles that had been long burned out.

"She was waiting for us?" Thráin whispered out coming to stand next to his daughter, guilt slowly crawling within him. Dis let out a small sigh as Frerin laid a blanket over Aria shoulders making her stir slightly.

"Every night, sometimes she refuses to eat without you three," Dis replied making way over to the wooden chair where Thrór sat snoring away the ale he had consumed. She reached over for a fur and threw it over him.

"I'm surprised he's even here," Thorin called out softly with a frown, "Did you get him?"

Dis shook her head and gestured to Aria, "She did after she finished her lesson with the wolf, told her not too, but it seems she only listen's to you three, She's also been getting him to stop drinking so much"

"How are her lesson's coming? Can she control it now?" Thráin asked making way to an empty chair at the table followed by Frerin and Thorin, both uncles sitting on either side of their sleeping niece.

"Aria says she has complete control, but said something about building up her endurance"

Dis smile when Thorin gently shook Aria wake hearing mumbles and protest of 'they won't be long' before different color eyes slowly opened. Aria looked around in a haze, rubbing the sleep from her eyes to see the three dwarves sitting at the kitchen table eating the food on the plates.

"Wait the food is probably cold by now!" She exclaimed fully awake, extending a hand out to take the plate from Thorin who just lightly batted her hand away. Frerin reached over nudging Aria's own plate towards her with a smile.

"Then it's best to eat it now before it gets colder and loses its taste," Frerin stated.

"If it had any taste to begin with," Thorin mutter under his breath taking another bite. Aria ducked her head in embarrassment knowing it was the truth. She had tried to hone her cooking skills though as much as she tried, she couldn't come close to her mother's cooking. It was safer for everyone that she sticks to hunting the meal than cooking it and Aria had gladly oblige in having the opportunity to roam around the Wild on hours on end with her new founded friend and mentor, Azura or as all three dwarfs simply named her, wolf.

"Don't worry Aria, your favorite uncle Frerin thinks it delicious," He said proudly taking another mouthful before belching loudly, **_"Shulukikiki hyakhund ra turg"_**

Thorin shot him a glared and grunted.

"She has no favorite uncle," Thorin argued as Thráin gave a low chuckle. Dis coming to sit next to her father with an amused look.

"How can she not? You practically scold her constantly and you just called her food tasteless!"

"Not exactly!"

"T'is fine, uncle Thorin meant no harm, surely he wanted me to know so I can try harder next time," Aria intervened giving both uncles a smile. Frerin smiled at his niece before turning to speak with Thráin and Dis about some extra work tomorrow morning. Thorin looked over to Aria catching her stare.

"It's not your duty to retrieve great grand from the tavern anymore, your mother has told you many times now," Thorin whispered to Aria, making her frown.

"T'is no problem, I have plenty of ti-"

"No more," Thorin commanded in a harsh tone. Aria quickly straighten her back and lowered her gaze, smile disappearing. Thorin took a deep breath and slowly released it. What he had heard from Bailn and Dwalin still replayed clear in his mind. How Thrór had thrown harsh words at her in his drunken state, and the many more that came each time she went in to get him.

"Of course uncle," Aria replied.

"It's also important to eat dinner," He continued on, seeing her bow her head, "But…I must say I'm happy to finally eat dinner together once again," He whispered softly standing up to give her a light kiss on her forehead, "The fact that you place us above yourself shows how bright and good your heart is"

Aria raised her gaze to meet her uncles blue tired ones and smile.

**~Six Years After Smaug~**

"I have Seen glimpses of it," Aria tried to reason with her uncle Thorin. It was a late cold night in the Blue Mountains, a cold night that will leave every dwarf and elf unsettled. Aria watched her uncles gather the little firewood from inside the supply cabin.

"But not all of it," He counter coming to stand in front of her, gazing up at her. Aria bit her bottom lip knowing he will see no reason in her argument or worries. The cold air swirling wildly, though as always Aria was unaffected by the cold, unable to feel it just like she was unable to feel the warmth of a fire. She gently ran her hands down her purple dress trying to keep it from flaring out with the cold. Her gaze flickering to Frerin who was dress exactly like Thorin. The traditional dark blue tunic and black trousers with black boots, a small fur thrown over his shoulders.

"No, just glimpses, I believe t'is all the evil gather there that prevents me from Seeing all," Aria spoke truthfully, keeping her eyes on Frerin, "But some things may be certain"

Thorin looked behind him to see his younger brother still carrying out chopped wood. Thráin along with Thrór had given the command a few months ago that the dwarves of the Blue Mountains will reclaim Moria. They were to march out tomorrow morning.

"You must make him stay," Aria whispered softly kneeling in front of Thorin with a pleading look. She had Seen only glimpses of the battle to come and it had been enough to send chills down her spine and fill her dreams with terror at night. In the day etched images replayed in her mind like an endless song, images of her uncle Frerin being pierced by arrows. Thorin gave a loud sigh and shook his head.

"I have told him of your vision, yet he still refuses to stay behind," Thorin stated, worry laced in his words. Aria gave her uncle confused gaze not understanding why her uncle Frerin still refused to stay knowing of what may be fall on him.

"He must stay, Uncle, I do not know whether he survives or not," Aria urged.

"He won't listen to me, he's set on going and I don't think neither you or I nor any vision will change his mind," He replied cupping her left cheek, leaning in to press a kiss to her temple, "To ask a dwarf to stay in the safety of home while his kin are out there fighting, is an insult to his capability"

"T'is no insult if it means he will live," Aria argued in anger, fisting her hands, eyes narrowing slightly at her uncle, "Great grand has lost half of his mind in drowning himself in ale, reducing himself to nothing but a dwarven foo-"

"Aria!" Thorin called out warningly, his blue eyes showing disappointment as he too glared down at her sternly. Aria quickly pressed her lips together, wide eyes lowering to the ground, bowing her head ashamed that she had spoken in such a manner of her great grand.

She quickly drew a breath, "Forgive me uncle I do not know what came over me, I meant no disrespect to great grand"

Thorin retreated his hand from her cheek and without another word he turned around picking up some of the wood before leaving. Aria felt anger bubble within her chest, how could she have talked out of turn, out of line of her own kin. Thrór had gradually lessen the amount of ale he consumed and with her help he stopped all together, but all was left was a madden dwarf with the hunger of gold. Thráin who knew of her vision still insisted in going to battle saying it was time for the dwarves to once again stand and fight for what was taken from them. He tried to put her mind at ease when he said she knew not of the outcome. Frerin came towards Aria sitting down besides her where she still kneeled.

"Are you angry with me?" Frerin asked softly giving Aria a side glance, seeing her shake her head. A small smile pulled at his lips as he bummed his shoulder with her side making her lift her head to gaze at him.

"But, why do you still wish to go?" She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"Why shouldn't I get the chance to fight for my home, our home" Frerin asked, turning his body to look at her properly, "Death is part of life, and what is life without sacrifices and risk," He reasoned taking her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze in support. Aria's eyes water, a lump forming in her throat. This whole battle was a risk with an unsure outcome. Dwarves who are willing to sacrifice their lives for a chance to reclaim what they lost. They who do not fear death when knowing Great Mahal himself will guide them with his light, to his great hall in Mandos, yet she couldn't quite accept it, not when they have the chance to prevent any kind of lost, "Come will you not accompany your favorite uncle to the blessing?"

Frerin stood dusting invisible dirt from his trousers before outstretching his hand towards Aria. She slowly slipped her hand in his giving him a smile that falters to a worry expression. Frerin sigh and shook his head, but knew he was asking much from her to understand, when she herself never experience battle let alone the meaning of it to the person fighting in it.

"It will be my honor," Aria whispered.

They walked towards the sitting huddle crowd, many of the male dwarves wearing the exact same clothing as her uncles. Aria looked ahead to where the pile of logs of wood were arranged pointing upwards towards the sky, smaller ones at the bottom with large rocks around it. He led her gently towards the front where Dis and Thorin sat. It was the first time Aria has been able to witness a blessing. Dis having taught her the sorrowful song told her daughter many stories about them, how the dwarves would gather before a great fire and sing loudly to Mahal. Dis drew her daughter close wrapping her right arm around Aria's waist and holding her left hand in her large one. Thrór and Thráin making an entrance with torches in their hands.

"This night we will ask Mahal to watch over us in battle," Thrór announced scanning his eyes over to the crowd.

"So we may have victory in reclaiming our home with courage and honor!" Thráin added proudly making the crowd cheer wildly.

**_"_****_Baruk Khazâd_****_!_****_ Khazâd ai-mênu_****_!"_**They shouted in union, raising a fisted hand in the air. Thrór and Thráin slowly turned to the pile of wood as a soft deep humming came echoing throughout for all to hear and it wasn't long until they all joined. Thráin's deep voice rising above the hums as he slowly began to sing, emotion seeping through with each word. Throwing the torch to the pile with Thrór following his lead and stepping back to see the flames burst and spread. The wood crackle mixing in with the slowly beats of a drum that soon grew louder. Aria closed her eyes in hearing Thrór's deep and slightly hoarse voice, yet it was compelling to no end. Humming the tune slowly with the rest, letting the smoke fill her lungs, feeling her mother's chest rumble and hearing both of her uncles. She could hear the soft winds blowing, the sky above them thundering and clapping in sync with them. Aria slowly opened her eyes, as everyone began to sing, their voices coming together to create a powerful one, one that will carry their hope across the land, to the ears of Mahal. They reached to grasp each other's hands tightly as the song slowly faded. Frerin took a deep breath speaking low and slowly,

"~If I fall

Guide me with your light

To your Golden Hall in Mandos

So I will once again unite

With old kinsmen

To those I leave behind

Do not to weep my passing

But take comfort that I will be drinking and feasting

With those who I had said goodbye to~"

Thorin squeezed Dis's hand, an unreadable expression making its way on to his face. His voice low and crisp,

"~Kinsmen die,  
sacrifices will be made  
and one thing is sure  
a legend never dies;  
Fair flame souls Aulë will gain in his Hall~"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dis looked at her daughter with worry, her heart aching in seeing her lose hope as days went by. Aria spent her days walking from room to room that belong to the four dwarves who departed a week ago commanding herself to See. Dis knew of the vision Aria saw before they left, she knew it ate at her with guilt in not being able to stop it. It was as such she came to believe was the price Aria had to pay for her gift. "My sweet child," Dis whispered sorrowfully, leaning on the door frame of Thorin's room watching her fingers carefully touch the items inside the room, "At times I fear, what the future holds for you," She mumble under her breath. Then without warning Aria gasp her face scrunching in concentration tilting her head to the side, her different color eyes became over take by white. She was Seeing them make their way back, they were coming home yet she only saw no more then a few dozen dwarves with grave faces, many of them seriously injured and only two of the four dwarves she had been longing to see once more were among them, Thorin and Thráin. Aria quickly shut her eyes willing her foresight away, her knees buckling underneath as she collapses to the wooden floor. "Aria?" Dis whispered out coming to kneel besides her, knowing her daughter had finally Seen the result of the battle. Aria quickly reached over pulling her mother close and burying her face in her fur coat, grasping fistfuls of it tightly as an unearthly muffle cry reached Dis's ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold him down, it will hurt," Onia order Aria who took the dwarf's leg pinning it down earning her a loud scream.

"Such a babe," Aria grumble watching his face twist in pain before shooting her a light glare.

"I heard that," He growled reaching over to grab Aria's wrist when she applied more pressure, his breaths coming in uneven. Onia grabbed a long needle with a thread hanging from its end.

"Hold him tight," Onia order once more before moving to the dwarf's leg and began to sow the large gash that ran from his knee to his ankle.

"T'is alright Oin, it will be over soon," Aria tried to sooth as growls and gasps escape the dwarf's lips. Aria eyes narrowed slightly in concentration letting Oin's pain flow within her, black lines forming on her forearms. The injured dwarf let out a sigh of relief slumping back to lie once more on the cot.

**_"__Âkminrûk zu,"_** Oin whispered in gratitude watching the black lines faded from her forearms. It's been two days since they returned from battle with the wounded in the healing cabin, "Aria…" Oin called as Onia tied the stitching at the end and walked away towards another dwarf who was calling for help. Aria sent a small smile to Oin grabbing a bowl of water and cloth to clean the freshly treated wound, "He fought bravely…they both did," Oin continued. Aria halted her movements, body stiffening, eyes closing in remembering why she had volunteer to help in the healing cabin. She didn't want to hear the whispering behind her back, the pity stares or the 'suppose' consoling words many had tried to give. She wasn't ready to admit it let alone hear it.

"I will come back to check on you later," Aria rushed out, opening her eyes and standing quickly but was stopped when Oin gripped her wrist, "Oin," she warned softly.

"He saved my life, you know"

"Oin," She begged yet it fell to deaf ears.

"Those arrows were meant for me," He explained franticly looking far in the distance, the memory playing again in his mind.

"Please…"

"But before I could react Frerin pushed me out of the way," He finished in a whisper looking up to her with guilt and regret. Oin released his hold on her wrist and reached under his cot pulling two small blood stain axes she had come to know throughout hers years. Different color eyes water as shaky hands reached over to grab the offered weapons, pressing them close to her chest and coming to sit once again, "I was with him in his last moments" Aria gazed up to Oin feeling the weight of all middle earth crushing her, knowing it had been her fault, thinking she should had been the one to stop them. She desperately tried to hold back cries, wanting to stay strong, needing to stay strong. Thorin slowly walked to the door stopping at the frame in seeing his niece shaking shoulders, cradling axes in her arms. His heart aching like never before as it mourns the loss of his little brother and great-grandfather. "He asked me to tell you 'How proud of you he was, that his death isn't your fault, and he leaves with no regrets'," Oin spoke the words ever so softly that it was all Aria needed to let all her sorrow and pain spill once more.

**_"__Mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu,"_** She whispered out between sobs.

**~Seven Years After Smaug~ **

**_"__It's been weeks since I've last been able to See him,"_** Aria informs Thorin when he comes to sit next to her, the accents of her mother tongue flowing with ease from her pink lips. A year now it's been since she has last spoken in the common tongue, **_"__Our kin will look to you know, uncle"_ **Thorin took a deep breath smelling the cold spring air and seeing the sunset. The mixes of orange, yellow and red glowing like red flames. Aria's long mid night hair cascading down her back to pool on the ground, smooth pale skin glowing in the last rays of the sun. Her violet and dark blue eyes holding so much pain and sorrow. After the Battle of Azanulbizar, Thráin slowly droved himself mad and only recently he's disappear from the village with no words of where he was going or if he were to come back. Thorin knew Aria's heart hasn't truly healed and he was sure it never could, not when there were irreplaceable pieces missing.

"I'm sure he is safe," Thorin answered not believing his words. He knew his father was weak in his state should he have a quarrel there's no doubt that his father will most likely fall, though it was something he shouldn't tell his niece. It would only make her worry more then she already is. The day Thráin disappear Thorin refused to let Aria go after him and now spends most of her time in trying to See him. He reached out his hand tucking a strand of soft silken hair behind her ear, giving him full view of her pointy ear, but she quickly reached over bringing her hair over to cover it. "Why do you cover your ears?" Thorin questioned softly with a frown, "You know we do not-"

**_"__I just wish not bring unpleasant reminders, t'is all,"_** She interjected quickly giving him a side ways glance, **_"__T'is the elves who drove us to this fate, is it not uncle?"_ **Aria questioned with a slight frown of her own. She tried over and over to will her heart to hate them, but she couldn't. Her hatred extended only to the king of Mirkwood.

"They are deceivers, conceded in thinking their above all the races in middle earth, fooling the race of men to worship the dirt they walk on," Thorin gritted out in anger, clenching his hands to stay calm, "They ensnare their victims with smiles and promises yet when the time comes they give nothing but betrayal, hiding within their walls like cowards they are!"

Aria lowered her gaze hearing the clear hatred Thorin words carried. Many times has she heard the deception of elves from her uncle, the self-preservation that thrives within them. She looked carefully over to her uncle seeing him frown deeply, looking in the far of distance, wondering if he could ever come to hate her in such a way. Thinking if this dwarf, her uncle whom she has looked up to as a father, would be able to scorn her like he does the race of elves.

**_"Is that how I am, uncle?"_** Aria whispered ever so softly, wondering if he had her when he kept frowning in the other direction.

"You are you," He replied simply turning side way to glance at his smiling niece, "A person well deserving of all shinning stars and more"

**~Ten Years After Smaug~ **

"You let her go to the city of man by herself?" Thorin roared in anger at the brown hair dwarf.

"She's a grown woman, who's capable in taking care of herself, Thorin" The dwarf mused reaching up to scratch his stubble beard.

"Kildin," Thorin warned dangerously. Aria eyes flicker between both dwarves, knowing things will get out of hand as they always did.

"Thorin they weren't going to hurt her and I couldn't go, your sister, my wife needed me in giving birth to your first nephew," Kildin argued with a sigh.

**_"I'm sorry I shouldn't have sent some-"_**

"No don't be, Aria, your uncle seems to be out to get me since I married his sister," Kildin interjected, smiling up to Aria, who returned the gestured. Thorin never did like Kildin always claimed the dwarf was mixed with elven blood from the lack of his facial hair and the tallness he posed, just passing Thorin by some inches.

"She was in giving birth when I left, there was no need to send Aria!" he barked loudly coming to stand at Kildin and glare up at him, "A man was already filling her head with nonsense!" He accused dangerously making Aria frown at the mention of the man she had come across when heading to the smith shop.

**_"__He was simply reciting poems in the market?"_** Aria tried to assure him. Thorin shot her a look of disbelief before turning back to Kildin in hearing his laughter.

"Is that what is bothering you, oh, Thorin you will come to see that one day she will fall in love and wish to marry," Kildin explained, smile widening in seeing a light blush cross the elf's cheeks, "You can't protect her forever, you know"

"I know," Thorin growled, "But until someone worthy of her affection comes, I will be damned if I let someone as promiscuous as Arandor, win her over, its bad enough that I let you teac-"

"Teach her archery, I know, I know," Kildin interjected once more with an other tired sigh before looking to the elf motioning with his head to their home, "Your brother is waiting to meet you," Aria shot a glance to her uncle seeing him nod in approval before heading inside in excitement, eager to meet her baby brother. Thorin gave one last glare to Kildin and started to head inside when said dwarf called out to him, "She doesn't see me as her father Thorin, I don't think she ever will"

"What are you talking about?" Thorin asked and turned to meet Kildin's brown eyes.

"That perhaps you being hard on me, has to do with Aria"

Thorin scoffed and pursed his lips, "That's hardly the case"

Kildin shrugged coming to stand in front of him and placing his fairly large hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"She looks up to you and seeks only your approval," Kildin whispered softly giving Thorin a smile, "You helped in raising her, you have her childhood memories, Thorin for Mahal sake, you taught her everything she knows in her eyes you're her father and I don't think anyone, even me, can replace you," Kildin said truthfully giving his shoulder a light squeeze before releasing him and shrugging, "You and your sister raised her well, I'm at ease knowing if I should fall my boy will be in good hands"

**~Fourteen Years After Smaug~ **

'Have you told them?'

The question came ringing in Aria's head as she intently inspected her right hand. Pushing away the thoughts of the sleeping blonde hair dwarf that lay on her chest. His small head carefully snuggled in the nook of her neck, his small hand grasping her braid. Aria shook her head carefully looking over to the sitting large gray wolf in front of her. No matter how many times she put her hand in a burning fire it always came back unburned, untouched by the its fiery flames. Through the years after her vision of Smaug's attack she knew she was untouchable by fire, yet she choose to ignore it, especially after finding out her gift to take pain away. Then the day Fili's favorite toy accidently got thrown in the fireplace when he trip, did she reach in with out thinking. Pulling the burnt wooden toy unable to feel the scorching heat and to see her hand come back unscathed. As, weeks went by and after some experiments she came to realize that it was not only the hand but, her whole body. She knew then that, it was something best to keep from the others. They had enough to worry about with the other gifts. **_"__What do you suppose it means,"_** Aria whispered softly, frowning at her hand like it had just insulted her and perhaps it does. It mocks her to no end that her whole body knew why and she, herself, did not. The gray wolf snorted before lying down besides the chair Aria currently sat in. After many lessons and building her endurance Aria finally had been able to grasp her gift, but still Azura visited over the years forming a strong friendship with Aria.

'If your asking what it means, I have no clue, maybe it means something maybe it means nothing'

The voice grunted in Aria's head. Aria's refusal to speak in the common tongue made it difficult for them to have a decent conversation and at times to even have one at all. Though over the time Azura came to know enough words to know what Aria was saying half of the time.

'When is the old grumpy coming home, even Kil arrived early' 'It's midnight already and the child is fast asleep'

**_"__Azura," _**Aria said in a tired disapproving tone, incoherent words entering her mind. No matter how many times Azura and Thorin glare at each other with rude comments thrown in here and there or in Azura's case growling with Aria translating at times, They refused to admit they enjoy each others company. Aria knew of the hunting they did in the Wild Forrest, the work they do together, the signs Azura and Thorin had come up with in order to communicate with each other. Azura had went as far as to present Thorin to her family or as she calls them 'pack," something Aria still hasn't had the privilege of having, despite their friendship, **_"__Do your family not worry about you?" _**Aria countered, patting her brother small back soothingly as he stirred.

'Family? Worry? No they have no reason too'

'Ah he's coming!'

Azura shouted in Aria's mind loudly making her flinch slightly. The front door open slowly as a low grumble reached their ears. Aria's lips pulling into a knowing smile knowing her uncle had spotted Azura.

_'Why is she here again?'_

_'Why is he looking at me like that?'_

Thorin's gruff deep voice sounded in her mind mixing with Azura's accusing tone causing Aria to laugh softly while being careful in not waking the small dwarf that slept. Thorin quietly walked over to where they were sitting, eyes giving Azura a wearily look when she stood to a sitting position. _"_**_Fili was waiting for you,"_** Aria accused slightly. A frown creeping onto her face, eyes gazing up to see her uncle give a guilty look before continuing, **_"__Ma and Kildin are already sleeping"_**

"Had a lot of work," was all Thorin had offered for an excuse. Azura snorted shaking her head in a disapproving manner, which earned her a glare from Thorin. **_"__Don't start you two," _**Aria warned slowly getting up from the chair, Fili stirring at the movement.

"Not everyone can live off the woods, wolf, we actually have to work to survive," Thorin growled out eyes narrowing.

'Azura! The name is Azura! And what do you think I do in the woods? Play?'

Aria flinch once more before letting out a tired sigh, **_"__Azura"_**

'I survive!'

'I prefer the other wolves, much more relaxed' Aria looked at her uncle in surprise raising a delicate brow in question. Azura gaze flicker between the elf and dwarf, curiosity eating at her knowing Thorin had said something.

'What did he say?'

'Don't say a word'

After a few minutes of looking at each other eyes, Aria relented slumping her shoulders and turning her gaze away. **_"__I'm going to put Fili to bed"_ **

**'**Always the loyal one, Aria, something I admire about you'

Aria made her way towards said dwarfs room hearing Azura's words echo in her mind before hearing her Uncle sigh loudly. "How much longer will my home smell of wet dog?"

'I had plan a week, now I'm thinking a month'

**~Fifteen Years After Smaug~**

"I don't understand how she can still have these symptoms, when she has already given birth a month ago," Kildin asked looking at Aria for an answer. Aria looked down at the exasperated dwarf with a smile and shrugged her shoulders. Dis has once again given birth to a beautiful boy with large brown eyes and messy brown hair. It's been a month now that she had given birth yet she still desired to eat certain foods, especially meat something that was hard to come by in winter.

**_"_****_I have no answer to your question, fore t'is an area where I have no knowledge in,"_** Aria replied. Kildin sigh his warm breath becoming visible in the cool air. Aria wore a light pink dress that reached her knees only to have fitted trousers underneath with black boots. Her hair tied back loosely enough to hide her pointy ears before being braided into one long braid, golden beads still embedded in her hair with small braids. Behind her pair of twin throwing axes were tuck in her waist belt.

"Why don't you use your gift to save us some time," Kildin asked tiredly sinking himself on top of a large rock covered in snow, "Thorin's not here," He chimed in with a smile. Aria looked at him and grinned widely, Thorin has scolded her time and time again when she uses her gift 'irresponsibly'.

**_"_****_You know you remind me a lot like uncle Frerin,"_** She chuckled, shaking her head looking far off in the distance remembering the dwarf with awe and admiration.

"Don't you mean your favorite uncle Frerin," Kildin teased making her smile grow brighter, but soon the smile faded away when images of the vision she had years ago, came crawling back, images of his death. In all these years that have passed, the pain of loss still aches and burns within her. Aria looked ahead the forest path seeing it cover in thin layer of snow, titlting her head to the side when a small strangle sound reached her ears.

"Are ye doing it?" Kildin asked in disbelief scrambling off the rock, sending his thoughts in another direction. He knew Aria only ever used her gifts when she asks permission from Thorin and when she absolutely has to, but never for trivial things like hunting. A long mournful howl sounded from afar making Aria stiffen in her stance confusion and fear coming in waves. In all her time coming to the Wild never had she heard such a painful sound echo within the trees.

**_"_****_Something is wrong,"_** Aria whispered reaching for her axes from behind her and giving Kildin a side look, seeing him stand,**_ "Hide any thoughts you don't wish for me to hear,"_** Aria commanded, closing her eyes to open her mind slowly. Thoughts and images quickly filled her mind as she push the unimportant ones away.

'Kill them all!'

'Eat, eat, to eat such wondrous meat'

'Run! We must get to safety!'

'Help the young ones!'

'Rip them apart, chew the meat'

'Get to the dwarves!'

'Azura!"

Images of disfigured beings on horrendous creatures running through the forest came in quick glimpses. Massive wolves running with much speed and precision, dogging arrows that flew at them.

_**"**__**Azura!" **_Aria screamed at the top of her lungs, eyes snapping open, making her way towards their direction on shaky legs while gripping the neck of her axes tighter, _**"Orcs are attacking them, they ride on horrendous creatures,"**_ She let out in a shaky breath to glance at Kildin, _**"Azura needs help"**_

Fear consumed Aria like the dark night consumes the light of day. Never had she seen such giant filthy four legged creatures in all her time, let alone foughten in a battle.

"How many?" Kildin asked in a low voice glazing up to seeing her face scrunch up in disgust and tilt to the side, different color eyes showing fear.

_**"**__**Five," **_She croaked out as more evil thoughts rang loudly in her mind. Her chest heaving in rapid movements as precious memories came pushing through her mind replaying like a sweet lullaby.

"Wargs and their riders," Kildin hissed under his breath wondering what they were doing in these parts of middle earth, "Aria we won't be able to fight them," He explained, reaching out to grab her stiff arm halting her steps. She could see his stiffen shoulders, feel the cold sweat of his clammy hand and for the first time, the fear in those light brown eyes. He knew these creatures held no mercy for their enemies. They were savage beings with no heart, no regret. Aria took deep breaths looking in the direction where another howl resounded, echoing through out the forest. The wind blow wildly in response to the moans and creaks of the trees. Aria quickly reached out her hand touching the trees or bushes, brushing her fingers over Kildin face calling forth her foresight, but nothing came.

_**"**__**Kildin, I can't See, It wont come,"**_ Aria rushed out in a panic. Her tall slim figure shaking and without warning her knees buckled underneath. The tall dwarf reached over trying to pull her back on her feet.

"Aria," He urged on, but it was to late, five wargs burst out from the trees surrounding them. They pointed their deformed fingers at them speaking in a language their victims could not understand, grinning wide to show decayed teeth. Three riders hoping off the wargs with weapons that still dripped with fresh blood. Aria flinched in Reading their evil thoughts in seeing the images of their deaths that the orcs thought out. Kildin quickly reached for an arrow notching in the bow and firing, killing one of the riders. The arrow embedded itself in its eye. He reached for another and fired once more as massive wolves burst through to stand next to the dwarf. A familiar gray one made its way towards Aria, nudging her wet nose against her smooth pale cheek.

'Aria, Get up! Get up now!'

The voice shouted making her flinch once more, growling and the snapping of jaws ringed in her ears. The riders and wargs launched into attacked.

'Aria you must get up and fight!'

'Fight little one'

'Defend your home'

'Have faith in yourself'

The many voices rushed in overpowering the evil thoughts, lifting her gaze to see Kildin struggle in the fight. Aria quickly swallowed the lump in her throat and rose to her feet, bolting forwards to help the dwarf. Her movements hesitating each time she swung her axes, curses escaping from her lips in not having surety in herself and for not having brought her blades.

'Don't hesitate, to do so means death'

'You can do this Aria, I've seen you train, you can hold your own'

Azura called out before separating herself from her side to help the other wolves take down a warg and its rider. Aria quickly threw one of her axes to a warg hearing the crunch of the skull break in having the head of the axe lodge between its eyes. She looked around seeing Kildin had pulled out his short sword, struggling with the remaining three orcs. She knew he wouldn't last much longer in the way his breathing became in short puffs, his movements coming in a second later. Aria went over running at full speed, gripping the neck of her axe tightly to lodge it in one of the orcs head. Black blood squirting and spraying all over her face. The orc gave a loud shriek sinking to its knees, giving Aria the opportunity to dislodge the axe and swing it full force towards another orc that made its way to her. Kildin plunging an arrow through the last orc and went over to Aria. Their gaze looking over to the wolves, who were struggling with two of the wargs and rider. The wolves' angry thoughts filled Aria's mind giving her enough anger of her own to stop shaking. A low growls catched their attention, two wargs stalk towards them as they bared their foul teeth. Both dwarf and elf knew the chances weren't in their favor, yet stood with all their surety that they were going to live.

_**"**__**I know I never showed you any sign of affection,"**_ Aria whispered lowly, taking slow steps back trying to put distance between them and the wargs. Kildin gave her a side ways glancing in question, _**"But know t'is not only uncle who holds my admiration and love"**_

Kildin gave a small smile, not having the chance to reply, when the wargs charge forward. Aria sidestepped one of the wargs to hit it's side hearing it give a whine and growl moving itself away from Aria with the axe still in it's side. Kildin swung his sword making gashes and crying out battle cries using the last of his strength left in him. Aria stood straight taking careful steps, standing off with the large warg as it launched itself a few times trying to taunt her, but she Read the fake attacks, before the readying her mind and body for the real one.

'Aria don't!'

Azura's warning came to late when elf and warg launched their self's at each other. The massive creature capturing the slim elf beneath its body massive as it swiped its claw wildly.

In hearing a loud scream, Kildin turned away from the warg he was fighting, glancing over to see the last warg take out its anger on the elf, it claws swiping across her neck, giving enough time for the creature to attack. Azura ran to help, but was frozen in place when the warg moved away from Aria, while the rest of the wolves ran past her and taking out their fury on the creature.

Aria reached up covering her wound, the stinging pain washing over her. The warm liquid stepping through her fingers to run down her chest and soaking the light pink dress in red. Fear swirled within her when air no longer properly filled her lungs, forced to take small gasps that made the pain burn more. Black spots filled her vision, the dwarf's screams going to death ears as she rolled onto her back managing a weak smile and closing her eyes, welcoming death with open arms.

'I will always love you and your brothers, take care of th…'

* * *

_Not sure if its correct got them online:_

**_"_****_Abbad!" I am here!_**

**_"_****_Shulukikiki hyakhund ra turg" It wets tooth and beard_**

**_"_****_Baruk Khazâd_****_!_****_ Khazâd ai-mênu_****_!" Axes of the Dwarve! The Dwarves are upon you!_**

**_"_****_Âkminrûk zu" Thank you_**

**_"_****_Mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu" May Mahal keep you_**

_**This one and maybe next two chapters idk yet if im going to split it in two will probably be the only chapters that will be this long!**_

_**I start school tomorrow so my updates will be irregular but dont worry they wont be more than a month.**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ON THE CHAPTER?**_


	3. The 92 years after Smaug, part two

'Thoughts'

"**Dwarfish"**

"_Elvish"_

"Common"

"Na'vi"

I'm sure you notice by now that I have added another language I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself hehehe. Na'vi is the language used in the movie avatar you know the one with the blue people, though they don't have many phrases so many of sentence wont be structure correct. Oh my idea for the giants are basically between avatar and the amazons from zena the warrior princess lol.

yeah this chapter came out so so and I apoligize for that my classes are taking all of my time : /

I want to say THANK YOU to those who followed/favorite the story I really glad its getting views :)

Also THANK VERY MUCH for reviewing:

**SkyBlue**: I'm happy to hear that my story is one of your favs! :) and I try in a way everyone can understand and be able to follow the story. I'm glad you loved my OC I actual worked really hard to create her and everything. I hadn't meant to use a cliffy I just had to stop it cuz it was getting to long but do not fear the next chapter is here!

**Ireth**:I'm glad you are liking it so far :) I'm trying my best since I actually have to do a ton of research for this story and my chapter next two or three chapter will be long but after that they will only be eight to nine pages compare to fifteen like right now. Don't worry my updates will be irregular but I will never leave a story unfinished call it a pet peev if u will lol

**FleurSuoh**, **PureAngelEyes, Guest or Lollylom(?)**: Here you have the next chap hope you enjoy :)

….and **Borsy**: Sorry for the let down, but thank god it's a fanfiction and not the real thing.

Oh I forgot I no longer have Microsoft word so im left to use Microsoft word online which doesn't help with much correction so sorry for any mistakes

* * *

**~Part 2 of Fifteen Years after Smaug~**

The wind blew softly rustling the leaves on the trees as the sound of bones crunching, popping and shifting echoed within the forest. The way the forms of the three wolves shifted making eye color change and fur retracting revealing smooth peachy skin. The other wolves pace back and forth keeping their keens eyes on the border line of the trees, ears twitching in trying to hear any sounds or movements. While the shifting wolves whines slowly turned into groans until the forms of three bare bodies stood in their full height, surpassing an elf by two heads. The auburn hair one quickly moved towards the fallen elf pressing an ear to her chest as the black hair one moved to examine Aria's injures. Azura took shaky steps, her long sliver-gray hair cascading down her back, electric blue eyes swirling with fear and pain at the sight in front of her.

"...Kildin…" She whispered softly, crouching next to the mortally wounded dwarf, reaching over to brush his brown hair away from his face and seeing brown eyes staring off into the distance. The minute his attention turned to Aria, the warg he had been fighting took the opportunity to take the dwarf down. Azura and the rest of the pack had rushed to help, managing to kill the warg, but it had been too late, the damage had been done.

"Azura! Her heart still beats strongly!" the auburn head exclaimed. Her ear still pressed to the elf's chest hearing the strong rapid beats of her heart.

"Help Kildin!" Azura order, rushing towards Aria's unmoving form putting her hand over the three gashes on her neck, pressing firmly and looking towards her black hair friend with a desperate look.

"We must take her to our village, I can heal her there," she stated, looking at Azura's blue orbs with her forest green ones in reassurance.

"Time is not on our side, Ezin," Azura replied desperately. Ezin looked at Azura in confusion before looking down at the wounded elf again.

"Do you not smell it, Azura, her blood is different from the elves," She revealed, carefully lifting Aria into her arms with ease and turning away, walking briskly towards the direction of their hidden village. Azura stood there seeing their retreating form before looking down at her blood soaked hands feeling the warmth of the blood before finally ordering the rest of the wolves to follow them.

"Not you Kaziri," she called to the black wolf among the pack, "You need to find Thorin and bring him back to the village," she ordered. Kaziri's eyes narrowed at Azura, giving a shake of the head in disagreement. Never had their tribe allowed outsiders in to their village especially if those outsiders were men, "Käì!" Azura roared out in their language making the wolf lower her head, turning around to run at full speed to the dwarven village.

"The dwarf is beyond healing!" The red head snapped moving away from Kildin and making way to their village.

"We must help him!" Azura snarled out, whipping her head towards her, lips curling upwards dangerously.

"His arm was torn off, the warg managed to open a large gash for his insides to spill," she growled out, eyes shifting back to where the dwarf still laid able to see the short rise and fall of his chest, "We leave behind the dead, it's what we do"

"I'm not leaving him!" Azura exclaimed taking steps forward, standing in front of the red head. She knew very well the dwarf was beyond healing yet she could not bring herself to abandon him, not when he meant so much to Aria, "Bring him, that is an order, Jazi," Azura growled looking into gray orbs.

Jazi gritted her teeth but nonetheless went over to Kildin, reaching for the gash on his side, carefully pushing back the spilled contents when he suddenly gasped loudly, eyes opening wide and drawing in one last deep breath. Jazi halted her movements and slump back on the ground as Azura closed her eyes turning away from the sight in front of her. The soft winter winds howling, whispering words of sorrow for the fallen dwarf. Azura's fear for Aria consumed her, knowing the fragile heart of elves can only bear so much and her dearest friend has already bear much pain and grief an ordinary elf rarely feels.

"May you run free," Jazi whispered out, closing brown eye with her hand and lifting the dwarf in her arms, feeling the warm wet liquid run down her bare body.

"She will blame herself for his death," Azura said keeping her eyes on the forest trees, the way it's branches swayed in the light breeze.

XXXXXX**~A Week and Three Days Later~**XXXXXX

"When is she going to wake up, Azura!" Thorin growled lowly in a hushed voice. He looked over at the silver gray hair woman sitting in front of the fire pit feeding it twigs, "It's been over a week!" He shouted in anger making every single wolf or as they called themselves in this form, giants, to look at them. Azura rose to her feet, standing her full height, looking down at Thorin with narrowed eyes. The beads in her leather top covering her chest, jiggled with her movements as she wore a leather cloth around her waist, leaving the rest of her body bare and exposed. Azura and her tribe have had no need for much clothing even more when they had to shift to four legs.

"She will wake up when she decides to do so," She stated making Thorin narrowed his eyes more in hearing her words. She watches him straighten his back and raise his chin in the air, not wanting to be intimated.

"Uncle!" A small voiced called out making Thorin turn and see Fili surrounded by tall young maidens who carried him with ease. They reached out with their hands to grab locks of dark blonde hair, to caress chubby cheeks and some even went to tickle his sides causing fits of laughter to erupt. Thorin's attention then shifting to the other side of the village, seeing another small huddle of giants hover over a messy brown hair babe.

"They seemed fascinated with my nephews, do your…tribe… not have children?" Thorin asked, his anger being replaced by curiosity. He had remained in a baffle ever since Azura and the other wolves had showed him and Dis their ability to shift form. How their tribe had only women and no men, how different their names sounded to his ears. Azura let out a small sigh at the sight of her people fussing over the children.

"We have the need to reproduce only when our tribe is growing thin in numbers" She explained giving Thorin a glance and catching his blue orbs that swirled with many questions, "Yet with our long lives it is rare to conceive and when we must, we must choose someone who will provide healthy and strong newborns"

"Do you not get married? Or fall in love?"

Azura turn to the huddle groups before her smiling softly at how her people smothered Fili and Kili with kisses, "Marriage means nothing to us, we choose, we mate and reproduce, if its a girl then they are welcome in the village fore only they have the ability to shift," She explained, sitting once again in front of the fire and glance towards Thorin, "As for love, its something sacred to us and we go at it differently then other races, but once we find someone, we love them until the end of our days"

"But I thought your village is only of women"

Azura let out a small laugh at the curious expression he was giving her, "Yes it is, our village and our people are the only thing we have, but we chose to leave if we ever find the right person"

Thorin averted his gaze unable to hold Azura's, to see Fili. The small chubby dwarf cheeks were tinted bright red as he squirmed his way out of Kaziri's arms and running away from the huddle group causing the giants to run after him, calling his name out with much affection and love.

"How is Dis?" Azura asked turning her body towards Thorin, watching him close his eyes. Dis has spent the past few days locked in her room as mournful cries escape her lips each night. The only time she had come out was when they held Kildin's funeral.

"She needs time," Thorin whispered reopening his eyes remembering the way his sister had gotten in receiving the news about Aria and Kildin. It had left him to tell Fili that his father had joined Mahal in his Golden Hall, yet the dwarf knows Fili hadn't grasp the meaning of his words and he had not the heart to tell him the really meaning.

The sound of a wooden bowl hitting the ground reached both dwarf and giant's ears making them turned to the hut just behind them. The clear surprise and relief showing in their experssion as they both rushes forward, stepping through the door less frame. Aria's eyes were wide in panic, scrambling on the floor with visible sweat forming on her forehead. Her chest heaving uncontrollably as her breath came in hoarse gasping sounds.

"Aria, calm down everything is alright now," Azura whispered cautiously, crouching in front of the elf and reaching out a hand, yet Aria swung her arm in attack, different colored eyes narrowing at her dangerously. Her mind opened letting different thoughts wash over, hearing loud voices speak in a language she did not recognize while some spoke in the common tongue about her brothers. Azura reached out to help the elf but was pushed away harshly by her.

"She doesn't know it's you," Thorin commanded moving forward and gently pushing aside Azura. Aria's eyes showing clear relief, arms reaching out towards him like a babe wanting to be carried, "Careful Aria, your wounds haven't fully healed," Thorin whispered wrapping strong arms around her thin frame, feeling hands grasp handfuls of his coat as she burry her face in his chest. Aria closed her eyes pushing the screaming thoughts away and slowly closed her mind, taking small deep breaths.

"…_**Kili**_…_**Fili**_," She croaked feeling her throat dry with every passing second. The burning sensation had her reaching to her neck to feel a soft cloth. Her eyes drooping slowly in suddenly weak.

"Their safe, do not worry"

"..._**Kil..di..n?**_..." She whispered weakly, her breathing becoming wheezes, eyes fluttering close. Thorin held her more tightly feeling the elf go limped in his arms making him release a sigh in relief.

"You will have to tell her, Thorin," Azura softly said reaching over to take Aria into her arms and laying her on the pile of furs once more, brushing midnight locks to the side.

"Not right now," He replied leaning over Aria pressing a kiss on her forehead, "I'm sure Dis will like to tell her, herself"

XXXXXX_**~Three Days Later~**_XXXXXX

"Dis," Thorin called out softly carefully rocking the small babe in his arms as Fili hugged his leg tightly looking over to his mother with sad eyes.

"It will break her if we tell her the truth," Dis spoke carefully, blue eyes on the sleeping elf. Thorin frown slight watching his sister with caution, hearing the insinuations in her tone.

"You don't wish to tell her," Thorin stated before scoffing at her idea, "You think you can keep his death a secret!" he growled out harshly making Fili flinch and bury his face in his trousers, attempting to hide. Three days had passed since Aria had awakened and since then Dis had come out from her room only to stay by her daughter's side. Dis's blue orbs shot towards her brother, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I will not lose her, Thorin," She informed him, reaching over to grab Aria's clammed hand giving it a tight squeeze and wiping the forming sweat from her forehead with a cloth. Aria's breath coming out in sharp wheezes is what had Dis more worried. There had even been times where she had stopped breathing all together, coming near death, but the giants always brought her back. The wounds on her neck had also been sowed and clean constantly by them, showing surprise that the three claw gashes weren't too deep but even so they had said she will bear the scares the warg had left.

"You will lose her if she finds out you had lied to her," Thorin argued and turned around to the door less frame to see Azura standing there with her head bowed not wanting to intrude, "Right, wolf?"

Azura let out a deep sigh coming in to kneel besides Thorin and catching Dis's gaze.

"Thorin is right, Dis, we must tell her," She said softly reaching over to take the brown hair babe from Thorin's arms and into her own, calling over Aztera. The short brown hair giant came bouncing on her tippy toes, lips pulling into a large smile when Azura offer the babe, "Take the bairn for a while, I'm sure the tribe will enjoy Kili's company and maybe Fili might like to go watch the training," Azura chimed peeking over to Fili, seeing him let go of Thorin's trousers, wide smile on his small face, letting out a squeal of delight. His small short stubby legs running at full speed out of the hut with a laughing Giant rushing to catch up to him.

Dis let out a deep tired sigh, looking desperately at the giant before her, "Let us wait at least until she's full heal," She relented turning away from both dwarf and giant in feeling Aria stir. Her wheezing coming loudly when different colored eyes slowly open and trying to blink away the blurriness. Her clammy hand reaching up to her neck, feeling the same burning sensation ripple through. Aria looked over around seeing the tall being that loomed over her with a smile on her lips.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," Azura said reaching over to remove Aria's pale hand from her neck, "Your wounds aren't fully heal yet, so best not touch them"

Aria stare wide eye at the giant being helping her sit up on the pile of furs with gentle hands. Dis gentle pushed Azura aside reaching over to cup Aria's cheek, tears welling up in her blue eyes as she leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. Aria reach out a shaking hand, brushing the back of her fingers against her mother's cheek and taking long deep breaths, wincing slightly in feeling the fresh skin on her throat tingle and burn. Her gaze turning to scan the small hut, searching for a dwarf.

"…_**Ma**_…_**Kildin**_…" Aria gasped out pulling away from her mother caresses.

"Don't speak it will only make it worst," Dis rushed out patting her daughters cheek lovingly, "I'll bring you some soup, something warm," She continue, ignoring Aria's slight frown. The elf turned to give Azura a confuse look before glancing toward the tired looking male dwarf in question.

"…_**Uncle**_…"

Thorin glanced at Azura pushing her forward, "Your friend here has much to tell you, right Azura?"

Azura scoffed at the dwarf's tactics yet trudging kneeled besides the elf, placing her hands on Aria's lap. Aria outstretched a hand towards Azura cautiously tracing the lines of her features and narrowing her eyes, looking within electric orbs for an answer of who this tall being was. Aria slowly opened her mind, Reading their minds and seeing images of the wolves, wolves who she has known years, shift forms.

'It is I, Aria, your friend'

Her voice rang in the elf's mind, startling and surprising her, causing the elf to quickly retreat her hand and give Azura a look of betrayal and hurt.

'Forgive me I never meant to deceive you'

Aria closed her eyes along with her mind and slapped Azura's hand away when it lay on her shoulder. Azura reached over once more only to have Aria give a disorient scream, eyes blazing with anger and hurt.

"_**Lea...ve...me**_," She croaked out with much effort.

Thorin grabbed Azura's hand, leading her outside, afraid his niece condition will worsen if the giant pushed. Dis moved to sit beside Aria wrapping her short arm around her slim form.

"All people have secrets Aria, whether they share it or not, it is up to them"

XXXXXX_**~Three Weeks Later~**_XXXXXXXX

"Your wound is healing," Azura piped in with a small smile seeing Aria's narrowed gaze shoot at her. It has been three weeks now since she had woken and learning her friend was a shifter, skin walker, or amazon giants as they like to call themselves when in the form of Man. After Aria's anger faded Azura had been more than happy to tell her everything of her people in the Wilds. How they had originally lived in the mountains and the fact that Thorin, Fili, and Kili are the first males to ever set foot in their village since the war with the race of man had claimed all of their males. The other giants had come to adore not only Fili and Kili but also the great elf Azura had talked so much about, that they came to tell her stories of their people and traditions, hearing them speak of Fili and Kili with much affection. Even Ezin came by regularly cleaning her wounds that no longer bleed or ripped open, "I think it's safe for you to speak,...but slowly," Azura warned in seeing the elf open her mouth only to close it and shoot her a frustrated look.

"_**Where's**_…_**Kild**_…_**in**_," Aria croaked out watching intently on how Azuras movements stiffen and her smile faltering. Aria quickly opened her mind trying to dig through her friends mind but found nothing, only noticing how her thoughts bounced from one idea to another with random images popping in. Aria frowns but said nothing; she had asked over and over again of the dwarf but has yet to receive an answer. They always changed the subjected both with her and in their minds.

"You need rest that is what you need," Azura claimed trying to keep the strain smile on her lips.

"Ari!" A small voice called out in glee making Azura snap her attention to the small blonde dwarf and glare at Jazi dangerously. The only person that had wanted to tell Aria of Kildin's fate the minute she had awoken. Azura rushed forward taking Fili into her arms and headed towards the door less frame making him give out protest and loud sobs.

"_**Let**_…_**him**_," Aria said frowning at Azura, hearing her give excuses, giving the small dwarf the chance to rush into the open arms of his sister. Aria smiled wide reaching over and tickling the round belly to hear delights of laughter. Fili reached over to Aria's loose hair tugging on it until her forehead rested against his.

"Fili, come play with Jazi, Aria must rest," Azura called out walking over to both dwarf and elf with worry etched on her face.

"Its time she knows, Azura," Jazi said looking at Azura's deathly stare and making Aria frown.

"_**Fili**_…_**Kildin**_…" Aria asked ever so softly.

"Aria, No!" Azura shouted trying to stop the elf but it was to late. Aria opened her mind to see a rush on images as Fili's smile faded replaced with confusion, thinking of the last time he had seen the dwarf, but looked into his sister's eyes.

"Uncle says Da went to Mandos," The small dwarf replied, "Is he coming back Ari?" Aria closed her eyes seeing the images of all the dwarves and giants huddled around a great fire and singing until night fall. Aria quickly closed her mind pushing the thoughts away. A stabbing pain throbbing in her heart as her whole body shook, uneven breathing coming in wheezing gasps.

"Aria you must remain calm," Azura instructed coming besides her and taking Fili into her arms. Aria closed her eyes trying to push all the dark thoughts away. She thought about all the pain her mother must feel, how Fili and Kili are now left no father because she hadn't been strong enough to protect him. The drowning feeling consumed Aria, the sharp pain digging its way through her heart. Aria clenched her hands in tight fists, trying to take deep breaths as warm tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Aria?" Azura called out but the elf didn't respond instead she looked off in the distance lost in her mind that was clouding with darkness. Her heart filled with sorrow and grief, "It wasn't your fault, Aria, It's not your fault," Azura reassured reaching over the grasp her fisted hand.

**~Seventeen Years After Smaug~**

Over the past two years the dwarves had watched their elf isolate herself from them, spending all her time in her room. No longer did she smile or hum lullabies to her beloved brothers especially a brown hair babe, who greatly reminded her of the fallen dwarf. The elf had stopped hunting with the wolves, trading with the humans and what really broke Dis heart was not even her brothers were spared of the sudden change. The she-dwarf often found Kili wobble his way towards his sister and hug her leg only to have the elf push him away gentle. She knew it had finally happen the guilt of not only Kildin's death of but also of Frerin and Thror had piled up, consuming her to the extent that Thorin feared she was dying. The giants took turns visiting Aria, trying to get her out of the dark room and sometimes when they couldn't, they would besides her until night claimed the rest of the day. It had taken months and much time for them until they were able to get her to start leaving the cabin and into the outdoors once more. Fili never left his sister's side when he had finally managed in getting a smile and a pinch on the cheeks from her.

"Come Aria, it will be good to go for a walk," Dis encourage seeing the gray wolf circle around the elf nudging her with its wet nose to get her to walk, "I'm sure Fili and Ori will love to go"

Fili ran happily to his sister taking her hand, pulling her along towards the path with a timid Ori following behind. They walked down the mountain side making their way into the Wild Forest. The rays of the sun streaming in-between tree branches, the calm breeze carrying the fresh scent of pine as the birds chirp loudly. Aria watched her brother skipped ahead playing games with Ori. The wolf besides her attempting to catch her attention by nudging her with its wet nose, but Aria ignored the wolf until the cracking and popping of bones made her turn to see a giant with a frustrated look.

"Do you refuse to use your gifts or do you wish not to speak to me?" The giant questioned putting her hands on bare hips. During the past two years Aria had at times refused to use her gift even around the wolves.

_**"The bairn's will see you Azura," **_She stated dryly, her distant look frustrating the giant even more.

"You can't keep living like this Aria, you have family who are worrying, friends that are trying to help," Azura exclaimed grabbing Aria's arm tightly and spinning her around, "You have loved ones to watch over and keep safe"

"Like that had turned out so well," Aria growled out yanking her arm from Azura's grasp.

"It's been two years since his death Aria, nine years since Thror and Frerin and eight since Thrain's disappearance," Azura stated making the elf's stiffen in her movements, eyes closing tightly at the mention of the dwarves she had lost. The ache in her heart burning like a fiery blaze with wounds still too fresh. She took a deep breath, reopening different colored eyes and turning back towards the giant.

_**"And what of it?"**_

"You need to move on, the guilt you carry is pointless fore none of their losses were your fault"

"_**Do not speak like t'is an easy thing to do, fore I can assure you t'is not, you have not the clue of how each day I awake offering to give my life in return to for theirs, how theres this constant feeling of someone taking a knife and plunging it right into my heart over and over again**_," Aria responded turning away and looking ahead of the path searching for the small dwarves, but found nothing. Aria quickly stood her full height in panic, scanning the area and opening her mind letting all the thoughts wash over her while reaching out with her hand to touch the rough tree bark, "_**Fili! Ori**_!" She yelled out while pushing the small thoughts of the animals away, forcing herself to See. The panic rising within her as she quickly moved through the path, touching the rough barks of the trees or the wet leaves of the bushes. When she finally found the both dwarves thoughts seeing the images of a running river and an Orc making Aria halted in her movements.

"Did you find them?" Azura asked putting a slim hand on her friends shoulder, but Aria rushed off running at full speed, jumping over and under fallen trees.

_**"An Orc Azura! Fili and Ori crossed paths with an orc by the river,"**_ The elf screamed out without slowing her pace. Her mind racing with many thoughts, her heart beating rapidly. The bottom of her brown dress ripping against the bushes, _**"Fili! Ori,"**_She called out bursting out of the forest and launching herself on the back of the orc she saw, slipping her arm around it's neck and squeezing it tightly making it thrashed around, but Aria's hold tighten.

When the orc rammed her onto a tree forcing her to release it from her hold, she quickly stood, crouching low and taking side steps towards the dwarves huddle on the ground. The orc launched forward, swinging its axe only to have the elf stop it mid swing and using the orcs own weapon against him, she embed it on its shoulder with much fury. Its painful cries ringing out, black blood gushing and splattering on Aria's clothes. The orc reached out its disgusting hand, trying to grab at her, but Aria reached over grabbing its windpipe and squeezed tightly. Her other hand grabbing the side of its head to slide a thumb over it's right eye before adding pressure, ignoring its cries of pain until the eye was destroyed and along with it, its windpipe. The orc slumped to ground, thrashing around as it hands reached up to its throat showing signs that it couldn't breathe. Aria quickly reached over taking its head in her hands seeing it's wide eyes look at her in fear, "_**You who've killed countless and yet you are afraid of death," **_Aria stated tilting her head to the side_**, **_anger taking a hold of her,_** "One who delivers death shouldn't fear it but embrace it," **_she then quickly snapped the orcs neck throwing the orc on the ground.

"Ari?" Fili called out to his sister watching her come towards them in worry as she took both into her arms, squeezing them tightly. When distorted sounds reached the elf's ears making her release her hold and place them behind her, seeing a pack off dishevel orcs ran towards them, raising their weapons high in the air. Aria reached behind her to grab her blades to find nothing, remembering then she had long put away her weapons. Aria looked over at the dwarves who clung to her leg in fear as she cursed at herself, knowing the selfishness of her actions could cost her brother's and Ori's life.

_**"Stay behind me,"**_ She order the small barins, keeping an eye on the eight Orcs that still ran towards them. When a group of wolves burst out of the forest without warning, taking down the orcs with much ease. Azura come towards the elf, seeing her tend to the bairns with much care, caressing their cheeks and ruffing their hair, offering them a wide smile with whispers of assurance, noticing how different colored eyes ignited with life once more. The elf's dishevel appearance made the wolf snort, shaking its head as the rest of the pack walked over to both Fili and Ori, nudging them with their wet noses and licking at their cheeks. Jazi lowering herself enough for Fili to climb on top with anticipation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You should have seen her, Thorin!" Azura exclaimed with a large smile, showing pearl white teeth. Thorin only narrowed his eyes at the excited giant in front of him in question and uncertainty, "For a moment she was the same elf I had come to know with eyes shining bright as the moon, a smile so warm that it made the sun's rays seem cold-"

"Yet she still sits in her room...alone," Thorin deadpanned crossing his arm across his chest giving Dis a side glance and seeing a wide smile on her lips from hearing Azura's words, "Don't give hope when there is none," He said before turning around to leave making the giant's smile vanish. Dis quickly jumped out of the chair she had been sitting in to run after her brother.  
"Thorin!" She called out desperately, reaching to grab the dwarfs hand and stopping him. Azura came to kneel in front of the male dwarf looking down at him with gleaming eyes. Thorin released a deep sigh and turned to face them.

"We can bring her back Thorin," Azura stated making him looked up at Azuras electric blue eyes, seeing her sliver-gray braids with beads and feathers, "It's worth a try, is it not?"

"Please, brother," Dis pleaded, placing her hand on his cheek.

Throin looked between both she-dwarf and giant, taking a deep breath, "How will you bring her back, Azura, have you not seen the state of her being these past two years, We've tried everything and nothing worked"

"By using her hatred for the orcs, it will give her the fuel she will need, like it did today"

Thorin looked at Azura before glancing to his sister seeing her nod in agreement as he reached up to his cheek to cover her hand with his, "...Then she will be in your hands Azura"

**~Twenty-Four Years After Smaug~**

"Focus Aria! Lose it and it will mean your death!" Azura pushed watching over the fight between her and Jazi. The elf's movements moving smoothly and accurate, showing just how much stronger she had become over the years that she didn't need to use much effort in battle. Her lethal ways and fury in training had earned her the name Zudreki meaning raging dragon. Seven years ago when she had learned of Kildin's death she had almost slipped from their grasp and it had taken much to once again revive the elf's spirit. Over the years the giants had taught her everything they knew from herbs in healing to decapitating an enemy flawlessly with or without a weapon. Aria ran forwards sliding between the giant's legs and twisting around to swipe Jazi legs from underneath to climb on top of her, quickly sliding an index finger across her neck and then pointing it above her heart.

"Show off," Jazi mutter under her breath. Aria rolled off the giant, a smile of triumph reaching her lips. Azura outstretched a hand towards Jazi helping the giant to her feet and clasping her on the back with a wide smile.

"You did well, Jazi," She praised only to turn to Aria and shoot her a stern look. The elf looked over at Azura giving her a frustrate look knowing of the scolding lecture she will receive, "No mercy," The Giant stated sending Jazi off to Ezin for herbs to help the aching limbs.

Aria let out a scoff and turned to walk where her brothers sat with the other giants, "_**Mercy is never shown to an enemy**_," Aria stated glancing up to the giant as Azuras frown deepen. Azura reached out halting Aria to a stop, spinning her around so she was looking down at the elf, blue eyes filled with worry.

"One must always decide whether or not to use the end of the sword," Azura lectured watching the elf eyes grow narrow, "If you wish not to ask for mercy then don't, but always know when to give it," She went on gently, eyes softening when Aria reluctantly nodded her head.

"_**I will keep that in mind**_," She replied turning around in time to smile at her brothers.

"Zudreki nawm tsamsiyu!, Oel ngati kameie" Kaziri called, kissing her middle and index fingers and placing them above her heart, giving a slight bow before continuing on.

"_**If you wish to praise me do it in a language I can understand you!**_" Aria replied in a huff turning to Azura waiting for her to translate. It has been more common for the giants to speak their mother tongue around the elf. When Aria had grew frustrated in not being able to understand them Azura had offer to give lessons, but Aria couldn't grasp the language as much as she tried, only coming to remember common words.

"We can always start our lessons again," Azura counter with a laugh.

"Don't forget, Zaxzit and Nazet!" Lazel chimed in with a loud laugh making Kili beam in pride, straightening up and puffing his chest in hearing the name the giants had come to call him.

"Azura what does Zaxzit mean?" Fili asked with a slight frown as Azura gave him an amused look. The years they have been calling them by these names Fili had never once asked what it meant until now.

The giant smile widen leaning down slightly as if to whisper the words in his ear, "It means little lion, after a great noble creature that once roam middle earth even before the elves had awoken"

Fili's smile widens causing Aria to smile seeing the pride and honor shine in blue eyes. When Kili's light laughter reached their ears.

"Little, though?" he asked in between laughs. Azura let out a deep sigh reaching down to ruffle Kili's brown locks.

"Do not laugh little one fore your means reckless one and if you wish to be more precise, reckless fool will be more accurate"

In hearing Azura's words Kili laughter stopped only to be replace by Fili's, who gasped out teases in between.

"_**Do not be mean Fili, you are to make our baby brother cry**_," Aria said looking at the way Kili fold his arms across his chest with a pout upon his lips, before turning to look around the village, "_**Where is uncle?**_" Aria asked continuing to look for the said dwarf.

"Uncle is working," Kili said between his pouting lips. Aria felt Azura shift besides her and taking in a deep breath, casting the giant a side glance to see worry in her green eyes before hearing Kili run towards Ezin when she called him over. Aria knew Thorin double the amount of work he had by opening a smith shop of his own and having it open all through most of the night knowing he was able to charge more. All the workload had went towards him, the responsibility to put food on the table, providing for the family went to him.

"Ma says to take it easy," Fili whispered out looking up at his sister with concern and a slight frown on his face, "She worries a lot about you"

Aria smiled down at the small dwarf reaching over to ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks, stretching them slightly causing him to grumble out in protests but still he didn't slap her hands away.

"_**I will, no need for you to worry, my little lion**_"

XXXXX**~Two Days Later~**XXXXXX

The day was cloudy with no winds blowing and the vast forest standing in complete silence. Aria walked briskly through the trees, black bow in hand and tilting her head, straining her hearing to catching the familiar disgusting noises the orcs made. Anger flaring within, making her grip tighten on the bow and clench her jaw a she narrowed her eyes. Orcs sightings in the forest have now been more frequent and neither Aria nor the giants know why such filth have started to travel this far.

'Have patience'

Jazi's voice ringed in her mind making Aria glance down at the auburn wolf. A familiar sliver-gray wolf coming to stand beside them, yellow eyes flickering to the elf.

'There are only three, Azura, we can take them'

'No! They'll probably wander off best we go the other way, we don't know if there are more out there'

Azura replied looking at Jazi with narrowed eyes before glancing back to where the rest of the wolves sat, waiting orders.

"_**We're just going to let them live? They are orcs, Azura!"**_ Aria interjected, gritting her teeth when the giant order the wolves to head back. Aria turned her gaze to the far distance, spotting the orcs who argued with one another. She slowly made way towards them making sure to stay on her toes as she moved behind a tree, trying not to make a sound. The elf reached behind her, grabbing an arrow to knotted it in, eyes narrowing more in anger as she aimed. Her fingers releasing the arrow when a clear shot present itself, hearing it fly at an incredible speed before lodging itself between the orcs eyes and killing it instantly. The other two orcs moved to leer down at the lifeless body in confusion while they reached for their weapons.

'Aria!'

Azura's called out in disapproval, her voice echoing in her mind. Aria ignored her friend's warning and reached once again to retrieve another arrow from her quiver. Not hesitating for a second to quickly knot another arrow and releasing it with much ease. The arrow sizzled past the trees and hitting the orc right in middle of its chest. The last orc jumped slightly in seeing the other orc slump to the ground making it raise his gaze to scan the line of forest trees before changing its mind and making a run for it.

'Let it be, the filth is already running'

Azura called out turning to the pack and heading back to the village. Aria squared her shoulders in hearing Azura's command, different color eyes never leaving the retreating figure of the deformed orc.

'Aria!'

Azura called over one more, turning around to see the elf's hard gaze on the orc. Aria turned around to give her dearest friend a determine look.

"_**We let that filthy leave alive and there's no telling what it'll say,"**_ She argued, turning her gaze again to the retreating figure, watching it grow smaller before deciding to go after it.

'Aria!Ftang!Ftang!'

Azura's shouted at the retreating elf, but Aria ran with speed staying on her toes and pushing aside the low branches of the trees, sometimes jumping or climbing over them with ease. Azura let out a low growl before calling the pack to follow. Aria could hear the paws of the wolves drum on the ground, their loud breathing coming in huffs as they snapped their jaws and let out growls, coming to run besides their elf friend with some howling lowly in feeling the thrill of the chase. Azura pushed herself and the pack to catch up to orc before Aria could, but when elf reached for an arrow knotting it in her bow and firing without stopping, the orc stumbled and fell to the ground. She knew then she could not interfere, that she could not claim the kill for herself and instead watched the great Zudreki decapitate the orc limb by limb with no hesitation and full of anger. Azura dug her claws in the ground seeing the other wolves form a circle around the elf as she paced back and forth in seeing the elf's movements, that when Jazi started to shout out words of encouragement, Azuras blood boiled making her release her anger on the auburn wolf, clamping her jaw on Jazi's neck and pining her to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She waited for him on the porch, ears twitching when she heard heavy footsteps before seeing the dwarf's tired face in the light of the moon.

"Azura?" he called out in a deep gruff voice, coming to stand in front of her seeing how her body shifted with such ease, hearing bones crack and pop until the form of Azura's bare body was left exposed for the dwarf to see. Electric blue eyes filled with worry stared at him as Thorin quickly avert his gaze and gave his back to the giant attempting to give some privacy.

"We came across three orcs today," Azura said noticing on how Thorin's shoulders tense.

"Aria?" he asked in worry, "Fili and Kili," He went on knowing the brothers followed their elder sister everywhere she went, especially when her destination was to the giants village.

"Zaxzit and Nazet weren't with us, but I'm worried about Aria," She expressed brows scrunching when she remember how the elf finished the last orc.

"What about Aria?"

"I'm afraid she's losing herself, Thorin, the orcs weren't a threat, we could have gone by without being notice but she refused," She explained, brows furrowing even more in trying to find a reason within Aria's actions.

Thorin scoffed folding his arms across his chest, "I'm surprised you let orcs live with each one left alive the chances it will kill one of us, doubles"

Azura let out a low growl reaching forward to turn around the prideful and most stubborn dwarf she had met, scooting over on the porch's edge and looking down at him in frustration.

"We do not take unnecessary risk, what if the three orcs have had others nearby, what then Thorin, You almost lost her once, are you willing to risk her life again! What about Zaxzit and Nazet, What if they had been with us or if we hadn't been there with her," Azura exclaimed out in frustration, eyes shining with worry and anger, "She listens only to you, you must guide her back"

"But Fili and Kili weren't with her and she wasn't alone, your worrying over nothing, she killed orcs that's all, you know the hatred she holds for them," The dwarf replied.

"Stop babying her Thorin, I know she still feels the their loses, but it is time her to stop feeling sorry herself and leave behind," Azura reasoned watching the dwarf with intense eyes, "I did not bring her back just so I can see her lose to the darkness in her heart"

Thorin let out a sigh, knowing Azura was right, "I'll see when I can talk to her if not I'll have Dis speak with her," He responded turning around to grab his bag from the ground and hoist it on his shoulder with a 'hmph,' groaning in feeling his aching body scream out in protest.

"It has to be you Thorin," Azura drawled out, eyeing the dwarf before sighing, "Your taking on more than you can handle, master dwarf"

"I must or else how will I support this family," Thorin counter looking up to catch the electric blues.

"I can help you, you need only to ask," Azura whispered out making the dwarf sigh once more. It was common now that Azura has offered to help Thorin support the family but the stubborn dwarf had refused each and every time and tonight wouldn't be any different. The family counted on Thorin, yet Dis started working as a healer in order to help and Azura had offer to show the she-dwarf the many herbs they use in medicine.

"I need no help, wolf," Thorin assured, eyes averting to ground once he was aware of Azura's bare body. He cleared his throat and turned to give her his back. The wolf gave a light chuckle, the porch creaking when Azura moved to stand. Her full height towering greatly over the dwarf.

"I assure you I don't mind your eyes, Thorin, I've told you many times," Azura stated coming to stand behind him and slip her hand over his left shoulder. Thorin grumbled incoherent words before clearing his throat. Azura let out another small chuckle and hunched down enough to rest her chin on his right shoulder, whispering in his ear, "I just wish you would let me help you with your worries"

Azura rubbed her cheek against his bread feeling the slight burn before pressing a soft kiss and stepping back. Her body shifting, the pop and cracking of bones reaching Thorin ears as a massive gray wolf came to stand before him, surpassing his height, yellow eyes staring at him intently. He slowly reached a hand out threading his fingers through soft fur, the wolf leaning more into his touch. He gave Azura a small smile, retreating his hand and leaning in slightly forward, seeing the wolf's pupils dilate. A low whine echoing in his ears.

"Goodnight, Azura," He said, moving aside and heading up the steps of the porch, his feet feeling even more heavier than before and chest tightening even more. He glanced back to catch yellow eyes filled with something he couldn't described and watching Azura turn around, braking into a run towards the wild forest.

* * *

Käì- Go

nawm tsamsiyu-great warrior

Oel ngati kameie- i see you (in the flim it means a way of understanding of someone, It can also be a greeting)im using it both ways and also when she kisses her fingers and places them on top of her heart its a sign of respect

Ftang- Stop

Hope you guys enjoyed and tell me what you guys think, I love to hear your opinions or suggestions in what I can do. if you guys need me to write how to say their names ask me and I will be happy to send you how to pronounce them to the best of my ability. again I don't know when I will updated my classes are taking my entire time I swear its kind of annoying, but I post updates on the up coming chapter in my proflie.

Question: Should I cut the flash years in shorter snippts or I have planned out a timeline of seven years to eight years apart snippts, should I make the years more longer apart or leave it as it is


End file.
